KRASH
by sango coral-chan
Summary: Compelta! Inuyasha e Kagome se embatem por causa do novo desporto da moda: Wrestling Escolar! Miroku descobre o segredo de Sango e pede algo em troca do seu silêncio. Como irão elas se livras desses idiotas?
1. Prólogo

**.**

**.**

**Ele era o maior lutador da escola…**

- Krash! Krash! Krash! Krash!

- Eu te amo, Krash! Me dê seu celular!

**E ele o seu treinador…**

- Acha que seu pupilo pode vencer Inuyasha na final?

- Não acho, tenho a certeza.

**Tinham todo o apoio que necessitavam…**

- Vai, Krash! Acaba com ele!

- Força! Não desista!

**Mas tinham um segredo…**

- Eu e Kagome nos disfarçamos de homens para entrar no wrestling.

- Sango, a gente vai ter nossa vingança… apenas continue lutando.

**E embora nunca ninguém tenha descoberto…**

- Eu desconfio dela…

- Acho que elas escondem algo!

**Isso estava prestes a mudar…**

- Você é o treinador Kento?

- Eu bem que desconfiava que Krash era uma mulher.

**Com Inuyasha Taisho…**

- Se torne minha serva e não contarei nada!

**Miroku Houshi…**

- Seu segredo está seguro comigo, a não ser que me beije quando eu pedir.

**Kagome Higurashi…**

- Eu nunca implorei nada para ninguém, não vai ser agora que o vou fazer!

**Sango Taijyia…**

- Não conte para Kagome ou ela me matará!

**E InuTaisho…**

- Eu vou ajudar meu filho a desmascará-las!

**Com o elenco de luxo do anime Inuyasha em…**

**KRASH**

Brevemente, aqui, no Fanfiction . Net.

**.**

**.**


	2. Capítulo Um

**.**

**CAPÍTULO UM**

**.**

Ele saiu do ringue ao som dos aplausos da multidão de estudantes. Mais uma vitória. Saiu acompanhado pelos repórteres do jornal da escola e entrou nos balneários masculinos desertos. Mal conseguiu despachar os fãs, fechou a porta e tirou a máscara que tapava toda a cabeça, excepto o queixo e os olhos.

Os longos cabelos castanhos caíram em cascata sobre os ombros largos e correu até à extremidade do balneário. Subiu num banco e abriu a janela comprida mas fina e se enfiou por ela, chegando ao outro lado: os balneários femininos.

Mal assentou pé no chão, fechou a janela de vidro fosco e abriu o fato preto que cobria todo o seu corpo. Devagar, tirou os músculos falsos e exercitou os braços. Estavam doloridos. Também pudera, com tantos combates que tivera ultimamente… Se fosse uma mulher normal, estaria desfeita numa cama de hospital.

A porta se abriu e uma corrente de ar passou levantando seus cabelos lisos, ela se virou, já sabia quem era. Seu treinador de wrestling. Ou melhor dizendo, sua treinadora de wrestling, Kagome Higurashi.

Elas tinham 18 anos e estavam no fim do último ano no colégio, depois iriam para uma faculdade. Há uns anos que em todas as escolas se praticava um desporto masculino que fazia furor por todo o país: Wrestling Escolar. Somente homens podiam participar, mais ninguém.

Excepto elas.

Desde que entraram no colégio, foram esmagadas pela popularidade de Inuyasha Taisho e Miroku Houshi, bem como Kikyou MiYako e outras garotas de claque. Foram humilhadas várias vezes até suas presenças se tornarem apenas mais duas naquela imensa escola de Tóquio.

Eram consideradas barangas apesar de serem bonitas. Nunca ninguém tinha reparado nos olhos azuis de Kagome, ou nos seios fartos de Sango, nas ancas ricas e pernas compridas e torneadas que as duas tinham. Isso, porque elas nunca se 'mostraram', usando o uniforme de maneira diferente. Tiravam a camisa para fora da saia, desciam a mini-saia até aos joelhos, desapertavam a gravata, tudo para quem não atraíssem a atenção dos garotos.

Elas tinham um plano, talvez até uma obsessão ou objectivo na vida. Dar uma lição aos populares, principalmente aos homens. Todos disseram que as mulheres eram fracas demais para lutar, que não se sabiam defender e não faziam mais nada senão falar de verniz das unhas e batom brilhante. Talvez tenham razão.

Mas elas não eram garotas normais. Eram lutadoras, literalmente.

Sango tinha sido treinada pelo pai desde os onze anos, e quando entrou no colégio, aos doze, entrou disfarçada de homem para as provas de wrestling. Iria dar cabo deles todos! Kagome não tinha paciência lutar, apesar de treinar com a amiga, por isso entrou também, mas como 'seu treinador'. Tinha pavio curto, mas ainda assim tinha pena dos oponentes e achava que não mereciam ser esmurrados por ela.

Criaram um lutador que desde os doze anos derrotou tudo e todos, numa competição que só acabava quando se atingisse o último ano do colégio. Um lutador forte e ágil, esquivo e impulsivo. Que deixava todos de boca aberta e recebia apoio de toda a escola. Um lutador que, ironicamente, se tornou amigo dos populares, excepto de Inuyasha Taisho, já que ele era também um lutador e não queria amizades com os 'inimigos'.

Criaram Krash.

- Parabéns amiga! - Kagome se livrou dos músculos falsos escondidos no fato italiano. - Mais uma vitória para Krash!

- Obrigada! - Sango sorriu. - O que é que o treinador de Inuyasha disse?

- Ah, o costume… - arrancou o bigode falso e tirou os óculos escuros. - Inuyasha é o melhor, meu pupilo é muito bom mas não chega aos calcanhares do filho, etc, etc… Resumindo: está roído de inveja! - tirou a peruca de cabelo grisalho e os cabelos negros e ondulados caíram graciosamente até ao fim das costas. - Vá tomar banho rápido, já coloquei a placa que diz 'Faxina' na porta. Não temos muito tempo!

Sango sorriu e obedeceu.

Nunca ninguém iria saber sua verdadeira identidade. Krash era um homem que fazia as garotas desmaiar com seus olhos castanho chocolate doces e determinados, seus músculos de ferro e peito largo. Ah… Se elas soubessem que tinham custado 15 dólares na loja da esquina…

Os combates sempre ocorriam duas vezes por semana no fim do tempo de aulas, ao anoitecer. Depois disso, os lutadores iam para casa.

Kagome e Sango saíram da escola e entraram no parque de estacionamento, cada uma tinha sua motorizada. Era um de seus mais preciosos bens. Matariam quem ousasse se encostar nelas sem autorização!

Foi quando chegaram perto delas que viram o grupo dos populares sentados nos seus tesouros. Inuyasha fazia de conta que guiava a mota de Kagome, Miroku fazia poses de modelo profissional na de Sango e as garotas da claque tiravam fotos e riam como patetas apaixonadas.

- O que vem a ser isso? - Kagome entrou no círculo, empurrando as garotas. - Saia já de cima do meu bebé!

- Puxa! Por isso é que eu te achava esquisita! Não sabe ter filhos de carne e osso como toda a gente? - Inuyasha provocou, sem mexer um único dedo. Provavelmente achando a fúria dela uma brincadeira de criança. Como se equivocava…

- Cale a boca, seu idiota! Se continuar falando assim comigo eu mesma me certificarei de que nunca possa conceber filhos! Se você riscou minha pintura eu te mato, ouviu?

Sango se aproximou de sua mota. - Droga! Vou ter que lavá-la com lixívia e água quente!

- Não finja que tem nojo. - disse Miroku, sorrindo como se fosse para um anúncio de pasta de dentes. - Eu sei que adora meu perfume. Todas adoram. - abriu os braços e duas moças com roupas justas correram para ele.

- Dou 2 segundos para você e suas amiguinhas saírem da MINHA MOTO! - gritou.

Miroku piscou o olho e mandou um beijinho, mas obedeceu, embora ainda com o sorriso convencido.

- Saia! - disse Kagome, com fingida calma.

- Não. - Inuyasha respondeu.

- Saia!

- Não!

- Saia!

- Não!

Kagome respirou bem fundo antes abrir os olhos e sorrir diabolicamente e se dirigir ao descapotável vermelho do hanyou, típico de menino rico e mimado. Arregaçou a manga e estendeu a mão. Num só e firme movimento, golpeou o espelho retrovisor lateral, fazendo-o cair no chão.

Um silêncio quase ensurdecedor envolveu o grupo. Sango sorriu, Kagome o olhou vitoriosa, Miroku congelou, Inuyasha entrou em choque e as meninas levaram as mãos à boca.

- O… o que… o que você fez? - gaguejou Inuyasha. Logo saltou da moto e se ajoelhou para apanhar o espelho partido. - MEU ESPELHO!

- Isso é para que tenha em conta que não gosto que toquem no que é meu! - ela sorriu diabolicamente e se dirigiu à máquina.

Inuyasha olhou furioso para ela, não ia bater numa mulher, jamais! Mas iria fazê-la sofrer como ele! Se não mais! Levantou-se e foi até à moto dela, pegou a chave do carro do bolso e estendeu à frente dos olhos dela. Logo, levou a ponta à pintura negra impecável e lavada e fez um enorme risco de uma ponta à outra, bem devagar, para que Kagome desfrutasse de sua humilhação.

Kagome estava demasiado chocada para pará-lo. Seus olhos arregalados, a boca aberta, a voz inexistente. Ele não fez isso, pensou. Não podia estar acontecendo!

- Minha… minha… a… eu… a moto… você… isso… pintura… chave… risco… - ela não era capaz de formar frase alguma com lógica. Inuyasha deu um tchauzinho e deu partida no descapotável. Miroku entrou com as garotas no seu carro cinza, também de menino rico, e o seguiu.

Kagome parecia presa no tempo, criara raízes no chão, ficara sem língua e sem voz. A moto custara-lhe cinco anos de trabalho duro na cozinha de um restaurante sujo e profano. Aguentara os piropos de homens que a julgavam uma prostituta, o trabalho pesado e os gritos do andar de cima. E agora, tudo isso tinha sido em vão.

- Tudo por causa dele! - gritou. - Eu vou matá-lo! Vou degolar aquele pescocinho! Vou enforcá-lo! Ah! Só deus sabe quantas maneiras tenho de me vingar!

- Calma, Kagome…

- Calma? Calma o quê? Eu quero matá-lo! - gritou. Lágrimas de raiva escorrendo pela face. Deus, como odiava aquele homem!

- Mas se o matar, vai presa. - Sango suspirou. - Olha, eu sei que não é fácil, eu também já o quis matar muitas vezes, mas temos outra maneira de o fazer.

- Como?

- Matando seu ego.

- Não percebi.

- É só vencer todos os oponentes no ringue até chegar ao mais poderoso, que é ele. Assim que o vencer, tiro a mascara e ele vê que foi vencido e humilhado por uma garota. Se quiser, até te deixo lutar no meu lugar. E depois dividimos o prémio!

- Eu adorei a parte de vencer aquele playboy e ganhar o prémio e tal, mas assim que souberem que somos mulheres, vão nos expulsar da escola.

- Será tarde de mais, ela já terá terminado e estaremos a caminho da faculdade.

- Acho muito arriscado, mas… Que se dane! Conte comigo! Agora mais que nunca quero dar uma lição naqueles populares! - cuspiu a última palavra.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Durante o fim-de-semana, treinaram no jardim das traseiras da casa de Sango. Mas o pai acabou por 'expulsá-las' porque precisava de espaço para treinar o filho Kohaku. Ele estava para entrar no colégio de Sango, já fazia um ano de treinamento em artes marciais, como a irmã, e luta livre. O pai deles, quando tinha a idade de Sango, foi campeão de Wrestling Escolar e almejava que seu filho também fosse.

Apesar dele gostar muito de Sango, tinha ficado muito decepcionado ao ter uma filha mulher, queria um macho, pelo que se contentou a treiná-la. Mas quando Kohaku nasceu, Sango soube que deixaria de ser treinada por sua causa. Mas isso não a impediu de amá-lo, de facto, ela o adorava! Kohaku era um amor de pessoa! Não havia irmãos mais unidos que aqueles!

Já fazia um ano que deixara de ser treinada e tinha que o fazer sozinha com Kagome. Sem ajuda de um mestre.

Saíram para a rua à procura de um lugar para treinar, até que tiveram a ideia de trepar o muro da escola e foram para o ringue. Durante duas horas, até às 11 da noite, fizeram exercícios, correram, malharam, lutaram entre si e beberam litros de água. Até que um carro cinza parou no portão da escola.

- Droga! Eu conheço aquele carro! - disse Kagome. - Sango! Pega nas coisas e vamos dar no pé!

- O que é que aquele idiota está fazendo aqui?

As duas se esconderam numa esquina e ficaram à espreita. Miroku entrou quando uma senhora já idosa mas vestida elegantemente abriu o portão principal e caminhou para dentro de um edifício.

- Não sei o que lhe deu na cabeça, menino Houshi! Me acordar a essa hora da noite para vir buscar uns papéis! Só o fiz porque tenho em conta seu pai e lhe tenho um grande respeito! - a mulher falou no caminho. Miroku apenas ria sem graça e coçava a cabeça.

Então ele parou e olhou para o beco escuro onde elas estavam. - Err… A senhora vá indo na frente que eu já vou… - ele caminhou devagar na direcção delas. Kagome praguejou e saiu dali, saltando o muro.

Sango ainda ficou um tempo, vendo o jovem se aproximar, não podia dizer que não gostava da situação. Sentia-se travessa como uma pequena ladra atrevida fugindo de um policial atraente. Mas não podia deixar que a vissem, era proibido entrar na escola sem autorização, ainda para mais àquelas horas. Correu para o muro e saltou, fazendo um pequeno som de esforço.

Miroku apareceu no justo momento em que ela tinha desaparecido e sorriu. - Interessante…

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Kagome e Sango andavam nos corredores do colégio em direcção à lanchonete, era intervalo e estavam com fome.

- Então você o viu mesmo? - perguntou uma garota de claque.

- Claro que vi! - Miroku assentiu. - Eu o ouvi também! Ele é tão ágil como parece!

- Como é que ele era? Estava sem máscara?

- Não sei porque era de noite e estava num canto escuro, mas posso afirmar com toda a certeza que era ele mesmo!

- Aahhh… - suspiraram todas. - Ele é tão lindo!

- E tão musculoso! - disse uma toda histérica.

- E aquela boca! Uh! É tão sensualmente masculina!

- É delicada, mas é com certeza de macho! - uma tocou os lábios como se quisesse tocar nos dele.

- Como você sabia que era ele? - Inuyasha perguntou. Estava todo jogado numa cadeira da esplanada com as pernas abertas, bebericando um suco de morango com sombrinha. - Lá por ter visto o seu enorme traseiro quando saltava o muro não quer dizer que tenha sido ele! - olhou Kagome que se sentava numa mesa e falou mais alto. - Podia muito bem ser o traseiro de Kagome!

Kagome se engasgou com o café e Sango riu discretamente. - Como é que é? - ela virou para trás, ainda sentada. - Repete!

- Miroku estava falando que viu Krash pular o muro da escola ontem à noite. Qualquer um sabe que pode ser expulso da escola por isso.

- Como sabe que era ele? - Sango perguntou disfarçadamente.

Miroku sorriu e se sentou na mesa com os pés no assento da cadeira. - Porque ao saltar, ele fez o mesmo som que faz quando dá um soco no adversário.

Sango se congelou. Ele a tinha ouvido? Droga! Kagome olhou para ela reprobatoriamente.

- Pff… - Sango fez um gesto com a mão. - Tretas.

- É sério!

- E vai fazer o quê agora? Vai fazer queixa dele?

- Não! Eu e ele somos muito amigos! - ele falou todo convencido. - Eu nunca forço a barra para um amigo! Só aqui o Inuyasha é que não gosta muito dele. Cá para mim é inveja porque todas as garotas gostam do Krash. - riu.

- Feh! - Inuyasha pousou o suco e se levantou. - Ele que me espere! Vou dar uma coça nele quando nos enfrentarmos no Ringue! Vai ver só! - deu uns socos no vazio, imaginando o oponente à sua frente.

Kagome soltou uma gargalhada. - Não sei não… Acho que Krash é quem vai te dar uma coça! Ahahahahah!

Inuyasha bufou. - Feh! Veremos!

Miroku olhava para Sango fixamente, e quando ela o olhou de volta se espantou ao vê-lo olhar directamente em seus olhos.

- Kagome… - ela chamou. A amiga já estava de pé junto a Inuyasha fazendo uma batalha verbal verdadeiramente esgotante e impressionante, aliás, era tanto alarido que já formavam uma roda à volta deles. - Vamos embora! - puxou-a para fora da lanchonete.

- Interessante… - Falou Miroku pensando que ninguém o ouvia.

- O quê? - uma jovem se agarrou no seu braço.

- Ah… - voltou à realidade. - Seus lábios são interessantes, querida… - levou os lábios aos dela. A pobre coitada acreditou, mas mesmo que não fosse verdade preferiria ficar na ignorância.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Finalmente, o último combate da semana chegou, era entre Krash e um gordão qualquer. Krash entrou todo confiante na arena, ignorando os gritos das admiradoras. O homem que iria enfrentar era mais velho dois anos porque tinha chumbado na escola e não tinha cara de muitos amigos.

- Finalmente… - ele deu um soco contra a palma. - Vou te derrotar, Krash! Achando que ia continuar com suas vitórias, é? Pois se enganou! Eu vou socar esse seu nariz até rebentar sua máscara maldita e ver se seu rosto é assim tão feio para o esconder!

- Pelos vistos você também não conseguiu continuar suas vitórias. Por isso está aqui, cinco lugares abaixo do primeiro. Quanto a meu rosto… - os olhos brilharam. - Vai continuar secreto. - piscou, levando as jovens ao delírio.

- Ah, cala a boca, fedelho!

O gordo se atirou nele com toda a força, utilizando seu corpo como principal arma. Krash esquivou-se para o lado e deu um golpe nas costas, o fazendo cair. Ele cuspiu e tossiu algumas vezes até se levantar e investir de novo. Seu oponente fez posição de ataque e ia dar um soco, mas ele topou e prendeu seu braço nas costas. Krash se virou e segurou o braço do gordo, o levantando no ar com toda a força. Ele caiu mais à frente, desmaiado. O árbitro deu sinal de vitória para Krash, que levantou as mãos no ar com vitória.

- É isso mesmo, campeão! - gritava o treinador de Krash do lado de fora da arena, um velho de 40 anos muito elegante.

Um homem se aproximou dele.

- Boa tarde, senhor Kento. - cumprimentou. - Vejo que tem mais uma vitória para seu pupilo.

- Boa tarde senhor InuTaisho. É, como pode ver, é verdade. Estou muitíssimo orgulhoso dele. - coçou o bigode enquanto os olhos azuis faiscavam atrás das lentes escuras. - Seu jovem lutador ainda tem em mente que irá vencer o meu?

- Sim, e eu também. - sorriu. - Mas, seja quem for o vencedor, iremos ser companheiros, não é verdade? Afinal, no mundo da luta, é sempre assim… companheirismo!

- Claro, claro! Um dia desses saímos para tomar um drink ou coisa assim… - _E pode ser que eu afogue Inuyasha dentro do copo!_

- Seria um prazer. Com licença. - ele se despediu e saiu.

- Matreiro duma figa! - praguejou baixinho. - Tal pai, tal filho!

O vencedor saiu para fora do ringue, sendo abraçado pelas fãs, cumprimentou as pessoas, deu autógrafos aos rapazes do clube de xadrez porque o admiravam pela força e sorriu aos populares, que lhe acenaram das mesas VIP.

_Só mais quatro combates… e serão todos humilhados!_

Dirigiu-se para o balneário masculino, como fazia no fim de todos os combates. - Agora eu vou entrar, é o balneário, não preciso de ajuda para tomar banho… - sorriu mais uma vez e fechou a porta aos repórteres da escola. - Puxa, eles me sufocam! - falou ao tirar a máscara.

Subiu no banco, abriu a janela e passou para o outro lado, mas a princípio não entrava. - Droga! Devo estar engordando! - decidiu entrar ao contrário. Primeiro enfiou as pernas e depois o traseiro, mas ficou presa pela metade. - Droga! Não consigo… sair… daqui! Ah! Merda! Estou presa! - apoiou os pés na parede e fez força para trás, levantando o traseiro. - Só mais um pouquinho…!

De repente, duas mãos a seguraram pela anca e a puxaram. A princípio ela gritou e depois caiu para trás em cima de alguém.

- Você está bem?

Ela se levantou de um salto. - Miroku?

Ele se ergueu e limpou as calças. - Sou eu.

- O que está fazendo aqui? É o balneário feminino, seu safado!

- E você, o que estava fazendo de rabo espetado lá na janela? É o balneário masculino, sua safada!

- Eu… - corou e engoliu em seco, deveria proteger sua segunda identidade custe o que custar. - Eu também tenho o meu lado… - suspirou e fechou os punhos. - Pervertido.

- Ahá! Eu já desconfiava. As mais certinhas são sempre as piores! - vangloriou-se. - E o que está fazendo vestida com as roupas de Krash?

- Uh! Eu… eu… ele deixou as roupas caírem no chão ao se despir e eu as peguei, por isso é que fiquei presa na janela!

- Duvido. - colocou a mão no queixo.

- P-Porquê?

- Se você é tão pervertida quanto afirma ser, não se contentaria só com as roupas de Krash, provavelmente ficaria para o ver sair nu do banho… - andou à sua volta como um detective. - Ou você é menos tarada do que imagina, ou então está mentindo.

- Eu… eu não estou… - o olhar dele se aprofundou no seu.

- Todo mundo tem que saber aceitar a derrota, não há como negar, Sango. Você está com as roupas de Krash e acabava de sair do balneário onde ele acabou de entrar. Não dava tempo de vesti-las nem colocar… - tocou seus ombros musculosos. - Músculos falsos. Te peguei, Krash.

Suspirou. - Tudo bem, eu sou… eu sou Krash…

Por causa do silêncio que se seguiu, ela ficou pensando se ele tivesse ficado chocado. Mas se isso tivesse acontecido, quer dizer que estivera fazendo bluff. Ou seja, ela caíra na sua armadilha e fizera papel de parva.

- Eu bem que desconfiava.

- Como? Como soube? - estava surpresa.

- Seus olhos, Sango. - olhou-a bem fundo. - Quando eu falava com Krash e olhava em seus olhos via a mesma determinação que vejo nos seus, a mesma doçura, a mesma personalidade. A partir daí, eu fiquei atento em você e descobri que, quando Krash combate, você desaparece como por magia e Kagome coloca a placa da faxina nesse balneário quando todas as funcionárias já saíram do expediente.

Sango retrocedeu, confusa. Como pudera deixar passar esse erro? Ou melhor: como não suspeitara que Miroku suspeitava dela? Seja como for… agora era tarde demais para lamentar, tinha que ser forte e não demonstrar fraqueza.

- E agora, deixe-me adivinhar, vai sair daqui dizendo e espalhando para os quatro ventos que eu sou Krash. - disse azeda.

- Não.

- Não? - ela se surpreendeu.

Miroku aproximou-se dela e tocou seu cabelo. - Eu sei seu pequeno segredo, posso me dar ao luxo de sentir que, de alguma forma, você está à minha mercê. Posso fazer o que quiser com você.

Ela congelou. Ah! Ele jogava baixo! Mas também, ela pensou, era um jogo que se podia jogar a dois.

- Sabe, Miroku… - sorriu com fingida luxúria. - Já que estamos aqui os dois… sozinhos, trancados aqui… e eu e você somos… - levantou o olhar enquanto passeava a mão pelo peito dele. - Um homem e uma mulher… juntos…

- Sim? - ele sorria mais ainda.

- Eu poderia te aplicar um golpe de wrestling agora mesmo e te mandar voando para um hospital. - ameaçou, mudando drasticamente o tom de voz doce para um agressivo. - A não ser que queira ficar sem dentes ou com alguns ossos partidos, vai ficar de boca calada!

- Opa! Que brava! - riu. - Mesmo que eu fosse, de facto, para um hospital, poderia contar tudo para um enfermeiro na ambulância ou um médico, sei lá, posso fazer a informação até ir na televisão se quiser… Sou bastante influente por causa de meu pai, sabe? Não… Acho que vai ter que ocupar minha língua para eu me calar.

Ela topou seu jogo. - E como faria isso?

- No fim de cada combate, me dê um beijo.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

**Gente, eu sei que esse capítulo foi mais Sango e Miroku, mas começa assim, a partir daqui é muito Inuyasha e Kagome também. O que eu quero dizer é: não desistam de ler! Os capítulos não vão ser nada de muito extenso, até porque, quanto mais eu escrevo, mais **_**preguicite aguda**_** me dá (um tipo de doença muito frequente na minha idade… u.u) e não quero perder o gostinho dessa fic.**

**Quero reviews! E agradeço desde já à ****lykah-chan****; ****Agome chan****; ****Ayanami****, que mandaram reviews ao prólogo.**

**Foi uma espécie de trailer. ^^**

**Ja ne, minna!****  
**


	3. Capítulo Dois

**.**

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

**.**

Kagome tropeçou no balde de água suja, a esfregona caiu na cabeça e a vassoura lhe machucou o joelho.

- Droga! Hoje não é o meu dia! - disse massajando a perna.

Arrancou o bigode, tirou e guardou os óculos escuros, despiu o casaco e tirou a camisa com os músculos falsos. Quando estava apenas de calças e soutien, a porta da salinha de arrumações se abriu e alguém entrou. No escuro, Kagome se congelou e rezou para não a vissem naquele estado.

- Quem está aí?

_Essa voz… eu a conheço! Não pode ser!_

De repente, a luz se acendeu e ela notou que estava de costas para a pessoa.

- Senhor… Kento? - Inuyasha se aproximou. - Eu… não sabia que o senhor… usava dessas coisas… - tocou o soutien de Kagome e ela se estremeceu. - Ahahah! Não me diga que afinal é gay! Nossa, tenho que avisar a Kikyou!

- Pare já onde está! - apontou e se virou para ele. Segurou a camisa contra os seios e arrancou a peruca, deixando os cabelos caírem pelos ombros. - O que você está fazendo aqui, idiota?

- Ka… Ka… Ka… Kagome? Você é o senhor Kento? - seus olhos estavam do tamanho de pratos e apontava para ela.

- Claro que sou! Para quê negar agora que já me viu? E mais uma coisa! - acercou-se dele e lhe plantou um baita tapa na cara. - Isso foi por você ter tocado no meu soutien preferido!

- Ora sua…! - pegou-lhe pelo cotovelo e aproximou os rostos. - Eu devia contar para todo o mundo que você andou nos enganando a todos por todo esse tempo! Para ver se você é expulsa da escola e eu nunca mais tenha que olhar para essa sua cara feia! - sorriu. - E, pensando bem, é mesmo isso que vou fazer.

- O quê? Não! Não, não, não, não, não! Não faça isso!

Inuyasha caminhou para a porta e ela o puxava, mas não adiantava de nada, então pendurou-se em seu braço – literalmente.

- Me largue, coisa feia!

- Você não vai a lado nenhum! Não vai contar nada, nem que eu tenha que te cortar a língua fora!

- Ah, isso é que vou!

- Não vai mesmo! - com muito esforço, fincou os pés no chão e o arremessou no ar, atirando-o contra uma estante de produtos de limpeza.

- Sua louca! Para que foi isso? - gritou, tossindo pó e desviando os pacotes de cima dele. - Eu deveria te dar uns bons tabefes nesse seu grande traseiro!

- Há! Para isso teria que me pegar e duvido que conseguisse! - zombou de braços cruzados. - Agora vamos ao ponto. - agachou-se para ficar ao nível dele e o tocou na testa com um dedo. - Ninguém vai dizer a ninguém que eu sou Kento, entendeu?

- Feh! - desviou a testa. - E quem disse que você manda em mim? Eu vou contar sim! Mal posso esperar para te ver expulsa daqui!

- Eu não vou ser expulsa! E deveria estar contente porque esse ataque que usei em você poderia ter te mandado para um hospital!

- Eu não sou fraco!

- Não é o que parece…

- Escuta aqui, garota! - levantou-se e a pegou pelo braço. - Eu vou contar para quem eu quiser e você não me pode impedir!

- Haverá alguma maneira.

- Peça por favor.

- QUÊ? Eu não vou implorar nada!

- Então não temos acordo… - soltou-a e deu de ombros, a seguir foi caminhando lentamente para a porta. - Essa era a única maneira…

- Não! Espere! - ele parou de costas voltadas. - Tá bom… - passou a mão nos cabelos com o nervosismo. Deus, ela era demasiado orgulhosa para implorar mas… - Eu faço o que pede. - Odiava aquele homem! Com todas as fibras do corpo. - Não conte a ninguém meu segredo…

Inuyasha ergueu a sobrancelha. - Por…?

- Por… por… - suspirou pesadamente e ergueu o queixo com o resto de sua dignidade. - Por favor.

- Ah! Está vendo, não foi tão mau assim! - ele riu bem alto enquanto Kagome se enchia de vontade de o estrangular ali mesmo. Nunca ninguém iria encontrar o cadáver, pensou.

- Pronto, agora vai manter a promessa de ficar com a boca calada, não vai?

- Não.

- Como assim, NÃO? O que quer dizer com NÃO? Eu não implorei para receber um NÃO em troca!

- Eu ainda quero outra coisa…

- Que coisa?! - ele, definitivamente, a exasperava.

Ele colocou a mão na maçaneta. - Se concordar em ser minha criada pessoal, eu mantenho meus lábios fechados.

A indignação turvou os olhos azuis e colocou as mãos na cintura. - Não acha que está pedindo demais, não?

- Aceita ou não?

- Você é muito folgado mesmo!

- É pegar ou largar.

- Se a Sango descobre… ela me mata! - disse por um fio de voz.

- Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac…

- AAAH! - gritou com raiva. - Tá bom, só me deixe em paz! Não quero mais te ver na frente!

- Ah, ainda vai… muitas mais vezes do que imagina… - piscou o olho para ela e saiu.

- Cretino! - atirou à porta fechada um frasco de insecticida. - Hipócrita! Mentiroso! Usurpador! Aproveitador! Besta! Canalha! AAAAHHH! Ele me põe louca! - a cada palavra atirava algum objecto. - Hoje não é mesmo o meu dia!

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

- Eu não vou fazer isso.

- Então me perdoe, mas assim que sair, todos vão saber quem é Krash na realidade.

- Você não faria isso… É chantagem!

- Um beijo… Ou a verdade. Simples. É só escolher. Mas escolha rápido.

- O quê? Não! Está me colocando entre a espada e a parede!

- O beijo e a parede, dizendo melhor.

- Argh! Eu não vou te beijar! Nunca! - Sango atirou um de seus músculos na cara dele, que se defendeu. - Por quem me toma, afinal?

- Uma lutadora mentirosa que tem medo de ser beijada.

- Sai daqui! Sai! Sai! - fez questão de o empurrar pelas costas.

- Você vai se arrepender!

Ela parou. - Mas eu… se a Kagome descobre… ela me mata!

- Então é beijo!

- Não!

- Mau…! Decida-se!

- Chantagista! Tirano! Besta!

- E são só algumas de minhas qualidades! - ele não tinha piedade da pobre moça.

- Tá bom! Mas fique de boca fechada sobre isso!

- O beijo? - perguntou inocentemente. - Ou o segredo?

- Os dois! - gritou. Depois chegou perto dele e lhe deu um selinho.

- Isso não é beijo!

- Não interessa! Para mim é beijo, por isso contente-se!

Ele a agarrou pela nuca e lhe deu um beijo de verdade. A língua encontrou a dela e dançou ao ritmo de uma música lenta e inexistente. Sango deixou que ele a beijasse, não sabia se por estar cansada do combate e não ter forças para se soltar, se por estar gostando realmente.

Quando Sango já estava quase pendurada em seu pescoço, ele se afastou sorridente. - Parece que afinal gostou.

Ela corou. - Não! Não gostei! - disse nervosamente. - E espero que tenha se satisfeito… não penso repetir a dose!

- Um por cada combate, não se esqueça. - a lembrou.

- Vá embora! Quero tomar banho! - empurrou-o para fora do balneário e se encostou na porta. - E não se esqueça da sua parte no trato! - gritou, tendo a certeza que ele a ouviria.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_Porque minha vida tinha que se transformar numa merda? Tudo por causa dele!_

Kagome suspirou pela milésima vez quando Inuyasha a chamou, pela milésima vez, para fazer coisas que ela detestava. Eles estavam no relvado dos populares, Inuyasha sentado debaixo da única árvore que oferecia sombra para escapar de um calor abrasador, acompanhado das garotas da claque, e Kagome de pé, com um estúpido fato de criada que cobria todo seu corpo. Totalmente preto.

_Eu deveria fazê-lo engolir a porcaria desse fato! Estou assando!_

- Serva! Pegue um suco de morango na lanchonete para mim! Estou com calor! - Kagome rosnou e se virou para o fazer. - Como é que eu te disse para me responder?

- Sim, meu Senhor! - resmungou a contra gosto.

- Ah! E diga para colocar uma sombrinha no copo.

- Sim, meu Senhor.

- E peça para não deitar muito açúcar… estou tentando manter minha linha para os combates.

- Sim, meu Senhor. - _Vou mandar entupir o copo de açúcar, pode ser que tenha um enfarte!_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

- Por aqui, Sango?

- Vai embora, Miroku! - apressou a passo até ao cacifo.

- Que má! Nem parece que ontem nos estávamos beijando…

- Eu só estava cumprindo a minha parte do trato, espero que cumpra a sua! - enfiou os livros e os cadernos no cacifo.

- Oh, eu cumprirei, não se preocupe.

Sango o olhou desconfiada por alguns segundos, depois fechou a portinha e se virou para ficar frente a frente com ele. - Ok, o que você quer?

- Porque está tão desconfiada? Não posso falar com você?

- Até ontem passava por mim e nem me via, fazia de conta que eu não existia!

- Isso mudou. Agora nós nos beijamos. - sorriu galanteador.

- Isso não é importante! O que está fazendo aqui? Essa não é a área dos populares, que eu saiba!

- Queria te ver. - acercou-se dela mas ela o recusou, querendo manter uma clara distância.

- Duvido.

Ele suspirou. - Tudo bem… Quero te perguntar se sabe porque Kagome obedece cegamente a Inuyasha.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

- Meu suco, serva! - Inuyasha gritou. Todos os populares sentados perto dele rindo de Kagome, que carregava uma bandeja nas mãos com um copo com um líquido vermelho. - Já não há servos como antigamente! - disse alto para todos ouvirem. - São todos uns incompetentes! - risota geral.

_Incompetente? Ele não levanta seu maldito traseiro para pegar um suco e eu é que sou a incompetente? _

- Aqui. - ela falou e Inuyasha pigarreou. - Senhor.

- Muito bem, serva. - levou os líquido vermelho à boca e logo o cuspiu para os seios de Kagome. - Mas o que é isso! Está querendo me dar um enfarte? É só açúcar!

Kagome olhou para os seios e fez uma careta de nojo. - Me perdoe, Senhor. Trarei outro imediatamente!

- Acho bom! - entregou o copo e Kagome saiu de novo para a lanchonete.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

- Ela faz o quê?

- Ainda não sabe?

- Ela nunca faria uma coisa dessas, ouviu? Nunca! Ela odeia Inuyasha mais do que eu odeio você!

Miroku fez uma expressão de espanto por instantes, depois voltou ao costumeiro sorriso. - Se não acredita em mim… - estendeu as mãos para o corredor. - Vá até ao nosso relvado e veja com os próprios olhos…

- Vou mesmo! - Sango pegou a bolsa e saiu caminhando com passos decididos.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

- Meu Senhor, aqui está o suco. - Kagome estendeu outro copo de líquido vermelho.

- Se não estiver envenenado vai ser uma sorte! - zombou.

_Como eu o odeio!_

Inuyasha levou o copo aos lábios e depois voltou a cuspir tudo em cima de Kagome. - Está intragável, serva! Não tem sabor!

- Oh! - Kagome levou as mãos à boca com fingida surpresa. - Devo ter esquecido de pedir para colocar açúcar, dessa vez! Me perdoe, Senhor!

O hanyou a olhou com raiva e ela lhe sorriu fingidamente. - Vá buscar outro. Já!

- É para já, senhor! - pegou o copo e a campainha tocou, assinalando que todos os alunos deveriam ir para as aulas.

- Sua…! Você fez de propósito! - pegou seu braço. - O que eu bebo agora?

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Sango chegou a tempo de ver Inuyasha cuspindo suco em cima de Kagome.

- Mas que raios ela está fazendo? E que fato idiota é aquele? - ela nem esperou Miroku, nem quis saber se era proibido um não-popular entrar no relvado VIP sem a autorização de um popular. Passou por todos com cara de poucos amigos quando a campainha soou e viu Inuyasha pegar pelo braço de Kagome com força.

POW

- Larga ela! AGORA! - gritou, a bolsa balançando em sua mão ameaçadoramente.

- Sango! - Kagome sibilou num fio de voz. - O que está fazendo aqui?

Inuyasha massajava a cabeça. - Porque me bateu, ó baranga?

- Cala a boca, se não quer levar outra vez! Tenho seis quilos de cadernos e esferográficas na mão e não tenho medo de os usar!

- Sango! Pare com isso, por favor! - Kagome se soltou e foi até ela. - Inuyasha estava só… só…

- Conte para ela, Kagome! - ele desafiou com um sorriso malvado. - Conte no que se tornou! Que você agora é minha!

- O quê? - Sango deu um passo atrás, pensando em coisas indevidas.

- Não é o que parece! - a jovem gritou exasperada. - Vem comigo que eu te conto tudo! - arrastou a amiga pelo braço dali para fora, sob os protestos dos populares que não queriam gentinha como elas no relvado, principalmente Sango que não tinha nenhuma autorização.

Miroku chegou perto de Inuyasha e lhe deu uma palmada nas costas.

- Pode me contar o que há entre Kagome e você?

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

- Pode me contar o que há entre Inuyasha e você?

- Sango, eu… - _Droga, vou ter que mentir para ela… não posso dizer a verdade… Me perdoe, amiga. - _Eu engendrei um plano!

- Que plano? - sentou na mesa e Kagome a seu lado.

- Só Krash é amigo dos populares, e eles contam tudo para eles, certo?

- Certo. - comentou ao tirar o material da bolsa.

- Excepto Inuyasha.

- Sim, correcto. - Sango ficou a pensar um pouco e depois percebeu. - Ah! Você está se infiltrando! Já percebi! Você é esperta!

- Sim, eu sei… - riram as duas. - Então eu sou uma… espécie de criada dele. Vou estar quase sempre ao lado dele, e isso me dará vantagens porque se ele comentar algo sobre Krash ou sobre suas próprias tácticas de luta, a gente sempre saberá.

- Tá certo, então. Mas bem que podia ter dito isso primeiro, assim escusava de bater nele. - ficaram as duas caladas durante uns instantes e se olharam.

- Não…! Ele mereceu!

- Senhorita Kagome! Senhorita Sango! - o professor chato e gordo de biologia chamou. - Eu já entrei faz 5 minutos, por isso a aula já começou e quero que se calem!

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

- Então ela é sua empregada?

- Serva! - corrigiu ao se sentar na mesa.

- Você é tão mau! Gostei! Parabéns!

Inuyasha sorriu de lado enquanto tirava o material. - Eu só sei é que me vou divertir durante um tempo! Vou lhe fazer a vida negra!

- Eu percebi… a roupa da pobre coitada ficou toda molhada. - Miroku pensou por uns instantes e depois percebeu. - Ah! Você queria que os seios ficassem evidentes! Já percebi! Você é esperto!

- Sim, eu sei… - ele riu convencido. - Eu sou seu Senhor agora, isso faz com que ela tenha que me obedecer apesar de tudo, tenho apenas duas semanas até ao final das aulas, mas acho que vai ser divertido brincar com ela.

- Podia ter me dito isso primeiro, assim escusava de ter chamado a Sango. A pobre coitada ouviu do resto dos populares. Ninguém lhe tinha dado autorização, afinal. - os dois se calaram e se olharam.

- Não…! Ela mereceu!

- Senhor Taisho! Senhor Houshi! - a professora gostosa de matemática chamou. - A aula já começou, peço que se calem, por favor!

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

No fim das aulas, antes de mais um combate começar, a directora da escola falou pelas colunas.

- Atenção estudantes! - todas as pessoas que passavam no pátio pararam de andar e conversar. - Quero anunciar que o combate que ocorrerá depois de amanhã, no fim das aulas naturalmente, será entre os lutadores Jakotsu… - todos os rapazes estremeceram da cabeça aos pés. - … e Krash. - todas as garotas gritaram com histerismo. - Tenham uma boa tarde e desfrutem do combate. - depois disso, todos voltaram às suas actividades.

- Ouviu, Sango? Parece que Krash vai ter um encontro com o maior gay da escola… Ahahahahah! - Kagome riu com vontade enquanto caminhavam para as motos.

- É, parece que sim… - _E depois terei que beijar aquele menino rico de novo…_

Kagome chegou perto de seu tesouro e fez beicinho. - Ainda não arranjei dinheiro para pintar de novo… enquanto que aquele grosseirão já pediu ao papai para pagar um espelho retrovisor novinho em folha! Filho da mãe! - praguejou.

Passou os olhos pelo parque de estacionamento e viu, a uns três carros de si, Inuyasha e companhia encostados no carro dele, a olhando com ar de troça. Os populares tinham o hábito de esperar para ver todos os combates. Kagome e Sango não, pois tinham que treinar.

- Tá olhando o quê? - perguntou alto para ele ouvir enquanto apanhava o cabelo para colocar o capacete. - Nunca viu?

- Olha como fala, serva! Ainda sou seu Senhor! Lembre-se do que me prometeu!

Kagome congelou. Com uma careta, subiu na moto e lhe estendeu o dedo do meio, logo dando partida. Inuyasha ficou sem reacção e respirou fundo. Não ia contar o segredo dela, não enquanto prometia ser divertido brincar com a jovem desafiadora. Amanhã iria fazê-la pagar pelo que fez. Tinha a noite inteira para pensar numa forma humilhante de o fazer.

Sango colocou a bolsa na moto e olhou para Miroku, este lhe mandou um beijinho e ela estremeceu. O ignorando completamente, colocou o capacete, subiu na máquina vermelha e deu partida, cantando os pneus.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

**Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews! (*.*) Nunca pensei que fosse receber tantas…!**

**lykah-chan**** - Eu tinha dito que os capítulos não iam ser muito grandes, porque quanto mais escrevo com menos ideias eu fico, mas espero que tenha gostado… ^^ **

**Agome chan**** - Ainda bem que gostou! Valeu!**

**Ayanami**** - Eu tive essa ideia ao ver um filme que passou na Tv., aí achei interessante colocar uma coisa parecida mas em Fanfic. Continue acompanhando!**

**Aome bambu-chan**** - Espero, vou repetir, ESPERO que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. Continua pequeno mas eu vou manter esse tamanho pelo resto dos capítulos, mais ou menos. Eu não tenho escritite aguda, mas sim uma coisa muito chata chamada ESCOLA. Obrigada pela review… ^^**

**krol-chan**** - Não que seja uma história de mistério, ele não vai ser uma coisa do outro mundo, só que vai haver uns probleminhas porque a Kagome vai pensar que a Sango a vai matar se souber que Inuyasha descobriu o segredo dela, e a Sango vice-versa. Ou seja, as duas vão estar escondendo um segredo para nada… e os rapazes vão-se aproveitar disso… Hahaha! Espero que goste do capítulo!**

**P-Chan_____^^**** - Acho que essa falta de imaginação para escrever reviews é uma constante entre todas nós… ^^ MAS foi muito bom ter mandado aguma coisinha e ter admitido isso…! Bj!**

**danda jabur**** - A intenção do Miroku é beijá-la no fim do combate, mas escondido de todos! ^^ Ele vai querer a Sango só para ele. quanto ao trailer, obrigada por ter gostado! O Inu não vai pedir nada disso, apenas vai infernizar a vida da pobre Kagome… e ela os seus sonhos! Ele não vai deixar de pensar nela, simplesmente porque se vai apaixonar por ela, mas isso é mais lá para a frente…! *agrafando os lábios* Continue acompanhando!**

**Nikk ****- Ainda bem que achou original, porque eu tenho medo que achem que eu copiei de algum lado… Posso dizer que tinha sonhado com uma coisa assim e no dia seguinte me deu vontade de escrever. Aí nasceu KRASH. **

**Mellissa ****- Em primeiro lugar, não se preocupe com as humilhações. Ele não vai ser muito mau, não. Só que, quanto mais ele tentar humilhá-la, mais ele vai gostar dela, entende? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Bj!**


	4. Capítulo Três

**.**

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

**.**

- Krash! Krash! Krash! Krash! - a multidão à volta do ringue chamava. Os lutadores estavam na arena, frente a frente, e Krash já levara alguns socos. Era uma luta difícil, notava-se que já estava entre os melhores dos melhores.

- Atira esse veado para longe, Krash! Dá uma lição nele para ver se vira homem de verdade! - o treinador Kento gritava, dando socos no chão do ringue, estava sem paciência. - Vamos embora Krash! Vai! Vai! Vai!

- Não acha que está exigindo muito de seu pupilo? - InuTaisho se aproximara, costumava ficar sempre por perto quando eram combates de Krash. Apesar da rivalidade, admirava a sua força e capacidade para se esquivar e admirava ainda mais seu treinador. - É óbvio que esse vai ser o último combate dele.

- O que faz aqui, treinador InuTaisho? - Kento se virou para ele e seus olhos azuis faiscaram. - Esse combate é de meu lutador, não do seu.

- Ah! Por falar em meu lutador, Inuyasha queria muito ver o senhor de perto. Queria que o apresentasse. Inuyasha! Vem cá, meu filho!

_Ah, não! Não, não, não, não, não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Porque ele insiste em complicar as coisas para meu lado? Droga!_

Inuyasha chegou, com sua camisa do uniforme desapertada até metade devido ao calor insuportável, uns óculos escuros no topo da cabeça e se prostrou frente a ela com as mãos nos bolsos. - Boa tarde senhor… Kento… - estendeu a mão, com um sorriso de deboche.

- Boa tarde… menino Inuyasha… - Kagome sabia que ele odiava que o chamassem de menino. - Está mais alto um pouquinho, acho que já me ultrapassou… Andou bebendo leite?

- Não… suco de morango com excesso de açúcar, senhor… minha serva é uma inútil e incompetente. - seu tom irónico era evidente, mas ninguém perceberia do que estava falando.

Kagome rosnou baixinho. - Talvez o menino seja o verdadeiro inútil… Se me permite a expressão. Tenho em conta sua família milionária e de grande influência e talvez esteja tão acostumado aos mimos que sequer consegue levantar seu real traseiro para pegar um simples suco. Tenho a certeza que sua 'serva' tem algumas coisas para lhe dizer… ela pode não estar de acordo com o que é obrigada a fazer. - _Toma lá essa, filho da mãe!_

- Ela está apenas cumprindo a parte de seu acordo. Eu concordei em cumprir a minha mas, tenho que admitir que, em alguns momentos, me sinto muito tentado em contar o que sei. - fitou-a com seus orbes dourados profundamente.

- Sim, tenho a certeza que sim. - Kagome suava frio. - Mas sua serva pode ser muito mais inteligente e ter uma carta na manga. Já confirmou, 'menino' Inuyasha?

Inuyasha rosnou e colocou os óculos escuros. - Foi um prazer falar com o senhor, tenha uma boa tarde. - saiu e foi sentar no meio das garotas da claque, nas mesas VIP dos populares. _Ela está brincando com fogo… _

- Me diga, querido Krash… - Jakotsu falou, seu lábio com um filete de sangue escorrendo. - Quem te ensinou a lutar assim?

- Não costumo dizer isso a ninguém.

- Faça uma excepção para mim, bebé!

- Se eu disser, vai parar de falar dessa maneira comigo? - Sango já não aguentava mais, desde que entrou no ringue, seu traseiro tinha sido apalpado vezes sem conta pelo oponente. Credo! Ele nem era homem de verdade! E mesmo que fosse, não iria ser diferente. _Ninguém passa a mão no meu traseiro e sai impune!_

- Claro, se é o que você quer, gostosão… - mandou um beijinho.

- Eu aprendi a lutar com meu pai. - dito isto, correu a uma velocidade impressionante e estendeu o braço para o socar, mas Jakotsu saltou para cima a tempo de se esquivar.

Sango topou e o pegou pela perna. O público perdeu a respiração quando Krash o puxou para baixo e o golpeou com força no estômago. Foi incrível! Jakotsu caiu no chão, ainda consciente, mas sua força era insuficiente para poder se erguer e continuar a lutar. Krash venceu, mais uma vez.

- Krash! Eu te amo! EU TE AMO! - Ayame, uma das meninas da torcida, gritava a plenos pulmões. - Me dê seu celular! Eu te amooooo! - Kouga, seu actual namorado, pegou nela pela cintura e a puxou para que não pudesse saltar em cima do ringue.

Krash ergueu os braços em sinal de vitória e levou a todas ao delírio com a visão de seus músculos._ Deus do Céu! Que bando de galinhas!_

Saiu devagar da arena e se dirigiu ao balneário com uma multidão atrelada. Quando finalmente se livrou dela e conseguiu entrar, fechou a porta e subiu no costumeiro banco.

Mas ficou de novo presa.

- Droga! Porque será que já não consigo passar? - ela fazia movimentos para a frente. Estava com a janela pelas ancas, dessa vez, o que não passava era o traseiro.

- Precisando de ajuda?

- AAAHHH! Miroku! Que susto! - Sango quase caiu de cabeça, se não estivesse presa. - Me dá uma mãozinha.

Ele desencostou da porta e foi até ela. - O que não cabe é seu traseiro? Inuyasha bem dizia que era grande… - falou ao puxá-la pelos braços.

Ela retirou as mãos das dele. - Se é para me insultar, pode dar meia volta e sair por onde entrou!

- E você vai ficar aí? Vou achar muito interessante entrar para o outro balneário e apreciar seu traseiro em primeiro plano.

- Não disse que era grande?

- Mas um traseiro é sempre um traseiro!

- Tarado! Me tira daqui!

Miroku a puxou e caíram ambos no chão, Sango em cima dele, outra vez.

- Parece que tem o gostinho de ficar em cima de mim… Não que eu me queixe, mas prefiro ser eu a ficar por cima.

Sango saltou. - Cala a boca! O que está fazendo aqui? Eu quero tomar banho, sabia?

- Ah, faça de conta que não estou aqui… - levantou as mãos. - Eu fico caladinho, nem vai dar por mim!

- Veio reclamar seu beijo, não foi? -ela lhe deu um chute nas costelas. - Seu porco! Ao menos esperava que saísse! Eu poderia estar nua agora!

- Se não fosse seu grande traseiro para impedir que entrasse…

- Meu traseiro não é grande! - ela levantou o pé para chutá-lo novamente, mas ele o pegou e a fez cair. Num movimento rápido, subiu para cima dela e a beijou.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

- Ai… a peruca não sai! - Kagome puxava a peruca com as duas mãos porque estava difícil. - Porcaria! Nunca mais compro nada por cinco dólares!

- Feh! Eu sabia que era mesmo inútil! - Inuyasha fechou a porta da casinha de arrumações e lhe desembaraçou os fios de cabelos que prendiam a peruca. - Nem uma peruca sabe tirar.

- O-Obrigado. - ela respondeu com vergonha. Nem tinha pedido ajuda sequer. - Posso saber porque pediu a seu pai para me apresentar? Você contou para ele?

- Não. Só queria ver sua reacção. - tirou a peruca e deslizou as garras pelos fios de seda negra para os pentear. Surpreendeu-se ao notar quão macio e brilhante era seu cabelo.

- Ah…

Ficaram os dois submersos naquele delicioso momento de silêncio. Inuyasha se deliciava ao acariciar os cabelos negros e Kagome pendurava a cabeça para trás para lhos oferecer, completamente entregue às carícias. As garras desceram pelo pescoço e a arranharam levemente, o nariz foi até ao ombro e subiu até à orelha. Kagome se estremeceu e gemeu baixinho.

Inuyasha a virou para si e mordeu o pescoço com tanta força quanto um gatinho recém-nascido, não gostaria sequer de pensar em ver aquela pele macia danificada. Queria apenas provar seu sabor. Mas chupou-lhe a pele, com força, e subiu com beijos molhados até ao canto dos lábios onde depositou um beijo demorado.

Kagome se agarrou a ele como quem teme resvalar por um precipício, quando ele a beijou de verdade. Inuyasha era, sem dúvida, um mestre na sedução. Aquela pele morena cheirosa, os braços que a agarravam firmemente, as mãos másculas que ofereciam carícias audazes e meigas, os lábios experientes e exigentes, as presas que arranhavam seus lábios sensualmente. Era demais para ela. Iria levá-la à loucura apenas com um beijo.

_Um beijo muito quente…_

Apenas tivera um namorado, mas o que tivera com ele não passara de beijos. Ela descobrira que a estava enganando. Kouga, o nome dele. Nunca mais se esquecera. Pouco depois de terminarem, tornou-se um dos populares e fingia que não a conhecia. Que crápula! Tinha apenas catorze anos e, a partir daí, nunca mais quisera ter um namorado. Por isso estava agindo daquela maneira com Inuyasha, os beijos de Kouga eram uma miséria comparados com apenas um daquele jovem hanyou sexy.

Deuses! E pensar que ainda há pouco dissera que o odiava! Agora estava ali, derretendo-se que nem manteiga!

Inuyasha retirou a mão dos cabelos da moça e liberou os lábios vermelhos e doces.

- Muito bom, serva. Apesar de não saber beijar, gostei desse seu lado obediente. - virou-se de costas pronto para sair. - Mais uma coisa… Eu aconselhava a que amanhã viesse de gola alta. - e saiu, deixando Kagome desorientada.

Kagome levou os dedos aos lábios inchados e depois ao pescoço, sentindo um torpor incomum. Foi até ao pequeno espelho pendurado na parede ao pé dela.

- EU TE MATO! - gritou ao ver a marca roxa no pescoço, culpa do chupão que recebera.

Do outro lado da porta, Inuyasha ainda não saíra do prédio. Estava sorrindo como um bobo. Aquele beijo tinha sido o melhor que recebera até então. Notou que ela não tinha muita experiência em beijos quentes como aquele que trocaram, mas a doçura e a meiguice de seus lábios compensaram muito. Já namorara com inúmeras garotas, inclusive Kikyou que ia para a cama com qualquer um, e nunca ficara tão preso às sensações de um beijo como ficou com Kagome.

Sempre a chamou de feia, baranga, não-popular e etc… Mas não era cego de não ver a beleza que ela, em vão, tentava esconder por trás das roupas folgadas e desalinhadas. Por trás daquela aspereza, ela era uma menina dócil e delicada que sucumbira lindamente em seus braços.

Sorriu.

Deixara aquela marca nela só para a provocar, mas pensar que, num segundo sentindo, simbolizava sua posse, era assustadoramente reconfortante para ele.

_Realmente… brincar com ela vai ser não só divertido como… excitante. _

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Miroku fechou a porta do balneário a tempo de se proteger de um sapato voador. Beijar Sango era uma coisa única e inédita! Ela ficara totalmente imóvel, apenas entregando os lábios para ele, e depois negava que havia gostado. Ele também tinha o péssimo hábito de perguntar se ela havia gostado, no fim do beijo. Sempre fizera isso e estava habituado a que as raparigas lhe respondessem com um rubor ou com mais beijos sôfregos.

Nunca com um punho fechado.

Ter descoberto a verdadeira identidade de Krash tinha sido para ele um verdadeiro choque. Tinha partilhado segredos com ele como um verdadeiro amigo. Havia lhe contado o que achava de cada menina da escola, como conseguia levar garotas para a cama com um simples piscar de olho, como fazia batota nos jogos clandestinos com o Vice-director da escola. Tudo! E depois descobrira que aquele rapaz tímido e calado era uma garota a quem tentava, a todo o custo, não dar atenção.

Mas era impossível.

Desde que a vira pela primeira vez ficara encantado pela sua personalidade. De facto, ele passeava pela zona dos não-populares muitas vezes só para a ver. Ela ria graciosamente com as amigas, desconversava como ninguém com os marrões que lhe vinham pedir em namoro e corria como ninguém atrás de Kagome quando ela contava alguma de suas vergonhas quando criança.

Era fantástica, e ele apostava que nem ela mesma sabia disso.

_Só precisa de alguém que lhe mostre._

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Kagome saiu já vestida e fechou a porta. Ao sair do edifício, reparou no pai de Inuyasha que a olhou de soslaio ao entrar para o edifício da directoria.

_O que será que foi lá fazer? E porque me olhou daquela forma?_

Deu de ombros e foi para o parque de estacionamento, espantou-se ao ver que a moto de Sango já não lá estava. Ela era sempre a última a chegar.

_Se calhar aconteceu alguma coisa… Ou então se tocou que era uma lerda e se foi sem mim._

Colocou o capacete e foi para casa, sorrindo. Durante o jantar, estivera atenta ao celular, esperando que Sango lhe ligasse ou mandasse uma mensagem. Levou o celular para o banheiro quando foi tomar banho depois de esperar horas. Quando vestiu o pijama, ainda não recebera nenhuma chamada ou coisa parecida.

_Droga, estou ficando preocupada. Ela nunca fica um dia sem me ligar. E eu já lhe tentei ligar muitas vezes, só que ninguém atende. Está desligado. Não me sinto muito bem..._

Kagome acabou por adormecer em cima das cobertas amarrada ao travesseiro. Teve um sonho esquisito.

Sonhara que Inuyasha estava num harém, porém, onde deveriam estar mulheres para o satisfazer, estava completamente vazio. Ele vergava uma calça branca folgada e nada mais, deixando seu peito escultural de pele naturalmente morena à mostra. Estava sentado no meio de dezenas de almofadas coloridas e o cheiro de incenso ocupava o ar. Inuyasha fez um gesto de 'vem' com a mão e ela, sem piscar, obedeceu.

Assim que chegou perto dele, ele a deitou e subiu em cima dela, os cabelos prateados caindo em uma cortina à volta dos rostos. Os lábios celestiais dele devoraram os seus num beijo desesperado e as mãos começaram a lhe tirar a roupa. Sem que soubesse como ficara nua, viu-se largada por ele. O hanyou se levantou e, sensualmente, retirou as calças bem devagar, mostrando sua maior prova de masculinidade. Kagome tragou em seco.

Ele voltou a deitar em cima dela e a beijou com fervor, uma de suas mãos atrevidas escapando para um dos seios e a outra desaparecendo entre suas pernas. Kagome gemeu em aprovação e ergueu os quadris com necessidade.

- Inuyasha… - sussurrou.

- Sei amor, sei… - a voz dele estava rouca e muito sensual.

Ele procurou espaço entre as pernas torneadas e, antes de a penetrar, olhou em seus olhos com os orbes incandescentes. Então, fez um movimento para a frente com os quadris.

- AAAAHHHH! - Kagome se ergueu da cama suando fortemente. - Eu… Eu… - suspirou. - Foi só um sonho. Foi só um sonho! - repetiu para si mesma, desviando a franja molhada da testa.

_Por amor de deus! Desde quando eu tenho sonhos eróticos com Inuyasha? Devo estar enlouquecendo!_

Olhou o despertador e viu que eram apenas…

- Quatro da manhã? - gritou. - Eu estou mesmo enlouquecendo! Mas agora já não vou conseguir conciliar o sono… é melhor tomar um banho beeeem longo… e frio, de preferência!

Escapuliu até ao banheiro e abriu as torneiras para encher a banheira. Enquanto esperava, tirou a roupa cantando uma musiquinha alegre e olhou para o espelho. Seus olhos lindos e azuis ainda estavam turvos de desejo e a maldita marca de Inuyasha era teimosa o suficiente para permanecer em seu pálido e imaculado pescoço.

_Idiota. Se pensa que isso vai ficar assim, está muito enganado!_

Enfiou-se na banheira e lá ficou durante duas horas, até se vestir e descer para o desjejum.

- Kagome, minha filha, você está bem? - A mãe lhe perguntou ao colocar um prato de torradas e um pote de manteiga em cima da mesa. - Parece… cansada. Não dormiu bem?

- Quem, eu?

- Não. A vizinha do lado. Kagome! Você está mesmo mal! - passou a mão pela testa. - Acho que está com febre.

- Não, não! Eu estou óptima, Mamãe! Sério!

- Hmmm… - a olhou de soslaio por um momento. - Tá. Veja se se cuida!

- Pode deixar! - ela pegou numa torrada e correu para a garagem buscar sua moto.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

- Porquê. Não. Me. Ligou? - Kagome falou perigosa e pausadamente. Estava mesmo atrás de Sango, nos cacifos, e não estava com muito bom humor. - Eu fiquei preocupadíssima com você, sua amiga desnaturada!

- Ah, sabe o que é? - ela se virou para ela com um sorrisinho amarelo. - Eu só reparei que fui roubada quando cheguei em casa. Quando ia te ligar meu celular já não estava mais na bolsa.

- Bem, ele pode estar no cacifo.

- Já vi e não está.

- Cantina?

- Não.

- Sala de aula?

- Não.

- Moto?

- Não.

- Balneário?

- Hmmm… Ainda não fui checar.

- Está vendo? Pode não ter sido roubo. - Sango fez um gesto de 'como queira'. - Seja como for. - fez um gesto de impaciência. - Por não ter me ligado ontem à noite, já que era a sua vez, eu não falei de baboseiras e tive um de meus piores sonhos!

- Sério? Então foi um pesadelo, sua babaca.

Kagome fez uma careta. - Eu não consegui mais dormir e me enfiei na banheira até ao desjejum.

- Nossa! Foi sério!

- Foi tarado!

- O QUÊ? Como? Onde? Ou melhor: com quem?

- Uh! - ela corou. - Foi… escute, promete que não conta para ninguém e que não vai rir.

- Prometo.

- Foi… - encheu o peito de ar e falou de um fôlego só. - EusonheicomInuyashanumharém.

- Você o quê? Só percebi o seu nome e o de Inuyasha. Eu quero pormenores! - a pegou pelos ombros e chocalhou.

- Não! Não, não, não, não, não! Não vou contar nada! É muito íntimo e constrangedor! - ela quase gritou.

- Mas assim vai se realizar. - comentou ao fechar a porá do cacifo.

Kagome nada disse, ficou lembrando do sonho. Fora tão real, tão quente que ainda sentia a sensação das mãos másculas passando em seu corpo, o hálito quente em sua boca e ouvido, os olhos incandescentes e ferozes,… e a voz rouca dele.

- É isso não é? - Sango a tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Isso o quê?

- Quer que sua fantasia com Inuyasha se realize. - falou com uma naturalidade de quem diz a ementa de um cardápio.

- Não! Não, não, não, não, não! Que ideia! - roborizou-se tanto que se confundia com uma tomate gigante com pernas. - Isso é tudo fachada! Os sonhos nunca se realizam.

Sango deu de ombros e caminharam em direcção à cantina lotada. Ao procurar uma mesa para sentar, Sango olhou a mesa dos populares e viu Miroku aos amassos com uma garota de cabelos brancos, as mãos passando pelas nádegas dela sem que ninguém visse, excepto é claro, ela, que estava vidrada neles. Sentiu uma raiva tão profunda por ambos que quase quebrou o tabuleiro com as próprias mãos. E pensar que ainda ontem tinha sido ela com os lábios esmagados contra os dele.

- Patético! - murmurou.

- Quem? - Kagome olhou na mesma direcção e viu Inuyasha grudado com uma garota parecida com ela. - Oh… pensei que ele tivesse terminado com Kikyou. - viu os lábios dele acariciarem os da jovem e sentiu inveja. Isso e uma tremenda vontade de correr até lá para se enfiar no meio deles e o beijar no lugar dela. Mas quem queria enganar além de si mesma? Ele a odiava.

_E eu também! O odeio tanto, mas tanto, mas tanto, que era capaz de virar uma tigela de sopa a escaldar na cabeça dele!_

- Kagome! O que faz de pé? - Sango a chamou de uma mesa.

- Ah! - ela caminhou até ela e se sentou. - Desculpe, estava distraída.

- Olhando Inuyasha? - levou uma colher de sopa à boca. - Ou olhando Kikyou?

- Os dois. - Respondeu sem perceber enquanto dava uma mordida no pão. Depois se tocou. - Quer dizer, nenhum dos dois. - corrigiu-se tão de supetão que cuspiu na cara da amiga.

- Sei. - ela limpou a cara com um guardanapo enquanto a olhava fixamente. - Faz muito tempo que não te vejo tão corada. Até sentia saudades. - riu.

- Ah, cala a boca. - deu um tapinha no ombro da amiga e voltaram a comer.

Inuyasha a olhava fixamente, os olhos azuis brilhantes, a boca vermelha que se abria para se alimentar, o rosto corado tal como ele gostava. Pelos risos de Sango, deveriam estar falando de rapazes.

Rosnou. Se ela estivesse de olho noutro rapaz ele o mataria. Quer dizer, … para a segurança dela, é claro. Ele não estava interessado nela, era apenas por puro divertimento. Mas há muitos tarados aproveitadores por aí!

Como ele.

Não que ele fosse tarado, mas tinha o hábito de se deitar com muitas garotas. Ele só a queria proteger de cair na cama de um desses. Ele também não se importaria que ela caísse na sua cama. Pelo contrário. Estava disposto a mostrar de bom grado o que era capaz de fazer entre quatro paredes com uma mulher.

Suspirou. Já sentia seu sangue ferver e uma parte de seu corpo se enrijecer, o obrigando a fechar as pernas por debaixo da mesa. Bastava pensar em Kagome para que seu controle rolasse colina abaixo. Tinha que liberar essa pressão. Se não com Kagome, com outra qualquer.

- Está me ouvindo? - Kikyou o chamou. - Hoje que finalmente nos conciliamos te sinto muito avoado, querido. Alguma coisa errada? - tocou com os dedos os lábios dele.

- Não, não. Nada de nada. Estava apenas pensando. - olhou outra vez para Kagome e fechou os olhos com um grande suspiro. - Quer passar em minha casa logo à noite?

Os olhos de Kikyou brilharam de malícia e luxúria. - Será um prazer.

Ele a beijou languidamente, uma das razões por estar de novo junto com ela, era porque era incrivelmente parecida com Kagome. Excepto talvez na personalidade mesquinha e oferecida e nos olhos frios e castanhos.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

**Gente, eu quero comunicar que só coloquei esse capítulo porque a minha MELHOR AMIGA pediu. A mãe dela está mal e, para 'combater as forças do tédio em espera de notícias', ela me pediu para postar. **

**Mas, para além disso, quero que desfrutem da fic, e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Obrigada pelas reviews! Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo!**

**Beijos para todas e em especial para ti PATRÍCIA E PARA A TUA MÃE!**

**Ja ne, minna!**


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**. **

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

**.**

- Uh! Ah! Aaahhh! Aaaaaaahhhh!

Miroku parou à porta do balneário antes de entrar. Estava na hora de receber seu beijo, a única coisa que o fazia relaxar durante a semana, e ouviu a voz de Sango. Gemendo.

- Ah! Ah! Oooh! Uh! Mais… mais… um pouco… Ah!

Seu sangue ferveu. Será que ela tinha coragem de fazer aquilo com outro rapaz enquanto lhe devia um beijo? Tudo bem que ele também levara moças para sua cama entretanto, mas ele era homem, era compreensível. Estava-lhe no sangue! Mas, Sango? Ele nem a queria imaginar nos braços de outro! Era impensável!

Mas não ia ficar parado ouvindo aquilo, não mesmo!

Abriu a porta de supetão, pronto a dar um chute no panaca que estava com Sango e disposto a dar uns bons tabefes no traseiro dela, mas se deparou com uma cena um tanto… cómica.

Sango estava presa na janela, de traseiro virado para ele, tentando sair. Ele ficou alguns segundos estático e depois procurou com o olhar por algum homem que pudesse estar escondido, mas não havia nada. Além disso, não é que Sango pudesse fazer 'exercício' naquela posição tão incómoda.

- Quem está aí? - ela perguntou. - É você Kagome? - notava-se o nervosismo na voz tremula.

- Presa de novo, Sango?

- Miroku? - suspirou pesadamente. - Porque ainda me surpreendo? É sempre você.

- Foram apenas duas vezes. - defendeu-se. - Está confortável?

- Muito. - ela esforçou-se para sair e gemeu de novo. _Então era por isso…_, ele pensou, rindo de sua própria estupidez.

- Estive pensando em ficar sentado olhando seu grande traseiro. - cruzou os braços. - Pelo menos até você sair.

- É mesmo? Eu estive pensando em quebrar seu nariz se não me tirar daqui. - ela falou, seca.

- Com uma condição. - propôs.

Ela suspirou. - Qual?

- Eu posso te beijar mais de uma vez se o fizer?

- Não! O acordo era um e um só beijo!

- Então bem pode ficar aí. - resmungou por ter sido recusado, o que raramente acontecia.

- Tá, mas lembre-se que assim nem um beijo me poderá dar.

- Aí é que se engana. Eu posso ir no outro lado e te beijar.

- E vai me deixar apodrecendo aqui em cima?

- Hum Hum! - concordou.

- Desgraçado! Me tira daqui e te deixo fazer o que quiser! Tenho meus seios dormentes! - choramingou.

- Seios? É isso que não passa dessa vez? - ele ergueu a sobrancelha e foi até ela. - É, realmente, estão presos. - subiu no banco e a segurou pelos quadris.

A posição, para quem visse de fora, era muito constrangedora. Sango gritou de ultraje ao sentir a virilha dele pressionada contra seu traseiro. Mas Miroku não ligou, segurou-a bem forte e deu um puxão para trás.

Mas ela não saiu.

Tentou mais vezes, mas Sango gritava cada vez mais porque se sentia incómoda com ele encostado a seu traseiro. Miroku a largou e desceu até ficar ao nível dos seios dela.

- Hmmm… - passou a mão pelo queixo e depois pelo seio mais próximo. - Você precisa tirar os músculos, ou vai acabar por danificar seus seios. Sente dores?

- Tire as mãos daí, seu safado! Porque está falando desse jeito, acaso é médico?

- Não. Meu pai é.

- Oh… Sim, sinto dores, mas não só nos seios, é também abaixo deles, no osso.

Miroku ficou pensativo. - No externo, você quer dizer.

- Eu não estudo medicina para saber o nome dos ossos todos, Miroku! - ela gritou e depois ofegou. - A cada vez que falo dói. Até a respirar! Me ajude, Miroku… - ela suplicou e, pela voz, Miroku soube que estava chorando. - Por favor…

O jovem pegou numa navalha que tinha no bolso e rasgou o fato de Krash, logo tirou os músculos e puxou Sango para fora com cuidado.

Deitou-a no chão devagar e analisou o osso abaixo dos seios. Passou um dedo por debaixo da renda rosa do soutien e tocou num determinado local.

- AAAAAHHH!

- Desculpe. Está um pouco inchado, mas não está partido.

- Deslocado?

- Sim. Eu coloco no sítio. - fez um movimento ao colocar uma mão de um lado das costelas e o outro embaixo da carne macia dos seios.

Ela retrocedeu. - Não…

- Calma. - Miroku sorriu para a relaxar. - Eu já fiz isso muitas vezes, vai tudo dar certo.

Sango assentiu e deixou ele fazer o que era preciso. Com um movimento rápido, Miroku comprimiu a costela e o osso ao mesmo tempo e ouviu-se um estalo.

Sango não aguentou e gritou a plenos pulmões. Miroku a chegou para seu peito enquanto os choques de dor ainda percorriam seu corpo, e a embalou em seu braços até se acalmar.

- Não sabia que doía tanto. - ela murmurou, por fim, contra seu peito.

Ele riu. - Nada é conseguido sem dor e esforço, Sango. Já devia saber. Mas se quiser, posso te compensar.

- Como? - ela ergueu o olhar até ao dele.

Ele não respondeu, baixou a cabeça e tomou os lábios dela com sensualidade. Sango sentiu tudo a andar à roda, sentindo uma mão na nuca e outra na cintura, arqueou as costas e pressionou os seios contra o peito dele. Com um gemido, descobriu que ele era incrivelmente bem constituído, tinha músculos torneados e cheirava maravilhosamente bem, sem conseguir se conter, abraçou-o pela nuca e abriu a boca para a língua dele a explorar com minúcia.

Miroku não se conteve e a deitou no chão frio, cobrindo o pequeno corpo com o seu, os lábios dela sugaram os seus com necessidade e ele gemeu em aprovação. As mãos desceram para dentro do soutien e apertaram um seio, para depois descansar sobre a carne gostosa. Sango se pressionou contra ele, um fogo ardente a queimando nas veias, para sentir o membro que se inflamava contra a virilha.

- Sango… - ele murmurou contra a boca dela ao sentir as pernas o aprisionar em uma quente e macia cela. - Sango… - pegou-a pelas costas e a puxou para si, enquanto os lábios distribuíam beijos pela garganta ofegante feminina.

- Miroku…

De súbito, a imagem dele na cantina aos beijos com outra a acordou do transe. Céus! O que estava fazendo? Se não parasse, o que mais temia iria se realizar: perder sua honra com um inimigo.

_Um atraente e incrivelmente sedutor inimigo…_

Com toda a força de vontade que lhe restava, empurrou o corpo quente de Miroku para o lado e se levantou. Correu até ao lavatório e atirou água fria contra o rosto.

- Pode ir embora, já pegou o que queria. - ela se espantou quando nem reconhecera sua voz. Estava rouca e baixa.

Virou para ele e susteve a respiração.

Estava ofegante, os olhos azuis mais escuros que nunca, o membro inchado a boca entreaberta. E não deixava de mirar seus lábios. De repente, ele também pareceu acordar e balançou a cabeça. Com os olhos fechados, bastou cinco segundos para que seu corpo voltasse ao normal, parecia tão sereno como quem acaba de acordar de manhã.

- Não… - murmurou impassivelmente. - Ainda não peguei o que queria, mas não sou daqueles que forçam a barra.

Sango nada disse, mas tinha a certeza que seu coração estava a ponto de rebentar. Ele saiu e a deixou sozinha no balneário, sentindo-se uma completa idiota e suja. Estivera beijando e se esfregando naquele idiota, e pior: havia gostado. Deus a ajudasse! Como ainda sentia vontade que ele entrasse de novo e a encostasse numa parede para a beijar como fez há pouco.

_Preciso acalmar meus hormônios…_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Quem passasse pelo corredor das salas de aula de biologia, podia ver uma feliz e cantante Kagome passar sem preocupações. Parecia que a vida lhe estava a sorrir, o que não era bem o seu caso. Estava apenas a lembrar de quando trocou aquele beijo de tirar o fôlego com Inuyasha, na casinha de arrumações.

_Um dia desses alguma empregada entra e eu quero ver…_

Absorta em seus pensamentos, esbarrou em alguém.

- Ai, desculpe, eu não… foi culpa minha. - abaixou-se para apanhar dois cadernos da pessoa e ouviu uma voz masculina.

- Kagome?

Ela olhou para cima e viu um rapaz a olhando espantado. - Kouga? O que faz aqui?

- Err… - ele olhou para os lados, como se quisesse confirmar onde estava. - Eu estou na minha área. A dos populares.

Ela congelou e se ergueu. - Populares? - abanou a cabeça. - Não pode ser. Ainda há pouco eu estava no corredor de biologia!

- Então se perdeu. - ele riu. Depois pegou os cadernos da mão dela. - Obrigado.

- De nada. - ela ficou sem graça e segurou a alça da bolsa.

- Como tem andado?

- Dentro dos possíveis. E… e você? Como vai Ayame?

Kouga enrijeceu, ela notou, mas respondeu com calma. - Está bem. A gente terminou ontem.

- Sério? - ela não queria prolongar muito a conversa, mas ficara curiosa, afinal, tinha sido com ela que Kouga a traíra. - Porquê?

Ele ficou sem jeito, coçando a nuca e sorrindo sem graça. - Ah, sabe o que é, ela se 'apaixonou' por Krash e coisa e tal… Eu já não aguentava ouvi-la falar dele.

Kagome conteve a vontade de rir na cara dele. _Por fim, alguma vingança! _- Ah… é uma pena.

- Você não gosta de Krash?

- Ah, não! Eu o adoro! Tem uma força incrível! E aqueles músculos, então… Ui! - ela abanou uma mão.

- Pois… - ele a olhou nos olhos durante uns segundos. - Escute, Kagome, você toparia tomar um sorvete comigo na lanchonete?

Kagome hesitou e se lembrou que àquela hora deveria se encontrar com Inuyasha para fazer suas 'tarefas' de serva. - Claro, porque não? - _Ele pode esperar um pouco._

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Inuyasha estava à espera dela há dez minutos, faltava pouco tempo para tocar, por isso ele foi à lanchonete para tomar um café antes de ir para a aula chata de inglês. Tinha prova. A mulher colocou a chávena com o líquido escuro no balcão e Inuyasha lhe deu uma moeda.

- Obrigado.

Pegou na chávena e a levou à boca quando se virou na cadeira giratória para a porta. _Onde raios se meteu ela? _Então, por entre a gente que entrava e saía devagar, viu Kagome rindo na companhia de Kouga. _Lobo fedido? Mas o que…?_

Baixou-se um pouco e pegou numa folha de jornal do professor que estava ao lado, sem pedir licença, para esconder o rosto. Olhou por cima das letras e fixou o olhar em Kagome. Ela lambia languidamente um sorvete de chocolate e nata, e Kouga olhava vidrado para ela. Estava como que hipnotizado.

Esperou uns minutos, controlando a vontade de ir até lá e arrastar Kagome pelos cabelos para longe de seu maior rival. A moça riu de uma piada que ele contou e, sem se aperceber, sua mão foi tomada pelas de Kouga. Então, o ambiente se transformou.

Ela o olhou seriamente, ouvindo o que ele dizia, e depois abaixou o rosto. _Ele disse alguma coisa que a machucou! Eu o mato!_ Mas então, Kagome ergueu de novo o olhar e sorriu, disse uma coisa qualquer e Kouga concordou. Ambos saíram depois de Kouga pagar o sorvete e Inuyasha ficou no vazio, enquanto a campainha tocava para ir para as aulas.

Ele ficou indeciso entre segui-los ou ir correndo para não chegar tarde na prova. _Droga, o que vou fazer?_

Optou por segui-los.

Depois de um tempinho andando, encontrou Kouga pressionando Kagome contra uma parede e a beijando bem fundo. _Ela não passa de uma oferecida, isso sim! _Deu meia volta e foi para a prova, mas nem conseguia se concentrar direito, acabou por atirar a folha da prova para Miroku e ele mesmo lhe fez o teste, já que era o mais inteligente da escola.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Kagome caminhou até ao jardim dos populares em direcção a Inuyasha, estava um pouco perturbada e nem prestara atenção à aula de filosofia.

- Inuyasha! Desculpe eu não aparecer antes como combinado é que eu…

- Cale-se. - foi a resposta rude.

- Como? O que deu em você?

- O que deu em você, isso sim!

- Se está falando assim comigo porque não apareci, eu já pedi desculpa, tá bom? Eu estive ocupada!

Ele deu uma sonora gargalhada de incredulidade e sarcasmo. - Acredito que esteve. Ocupada trabalhando a língua, não?

- O quê? Não sei do que está falando, mas eu estou dizendo a verdade! - ela se exasperou.

- Senta aí e fica observando, serva! - mandou, Kagome não teve outra opção se não obedecer, ainda que um pouco a contra gosto. - Kikyou! Vem aqui!

- O que foi, Inuzinho? - a garota se sentou ao lado dele e logo Inuyasha a agarrou com força.

Ele a beijou com luxúria, penetrando sua língua quente na boca delgada dela, a estimulando. Kagome ficara de boca aberta e via a cena com seu coração caindo nas mãos. Inuyasha a fitava sem desviar os olhos ou piscar alguma vez, queria provocá-la e mostrar-lhe o que ele era capaz de fazer. Seus orbes dourados emanavam fúria e simbolizavam desafio.

_Ele não pode fazer isso comigo, não pode! Ele não tem o direito!_

Kagome se ergueu e correu para fora dali, já não aguentava mais presenciar aquilo ou ver os olhos dele fixos em si.

Assim que Kagome desapareceu, Inuyasha largou Kikyou e se encostou de olhos fechados à árvore atrás de si, enquanto ela saía do colo dele. _Espero que tenha gostado do que viu, oferecida!_

Kagome correu o mais que pôde até ao banheiro, esbarrando num montão de gente. Entrou, trancou a porta principal, nem se preocupando se alguém queria ir no banheiro, olhou o reflexo no espelho e deixou suas lágrimas quentes escorrerem finalmente pelo rosto.

_Porque fez aquilo? Não há dúvida que gosta de me ver sofrer! Odeio ele! Odeio, odeio, odeio!_

Na aula seguinte, faltou, deixando Sango preocupada.Mas mesmo ela tinha algo a mais com que se preocupar._ Depois dessa aula, vou numa enfermaria ver se o Miroku fez um bom trabalho, sinto uma dor, ainda que bem pequena._

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

- Não é nada grave, pelos vistos foi muito bem tratada. - a enfermeira falou passando os dedos pelo osso abaixo dos seios de Sango. - Foi em algum médico especialista?

- Não, um… Um colega me ajudou. - falou um pouco hesitante.

- Colega? E o deixou tocá-la nesse sítio? Hmmm… - a mulher velha de nome Kaede sorriu maliciosamente. - Cá para mim há algo mais…

- Não! Ele é só um garoto chato, arrogante, idiota, tarado e extremamente exasperante que, para minha grande infelicidade, frequenta a mesma escola que eu. Só isso!

- Sei… Sabe, Sango… - a velha se sentou na maca, a seu lado, e colocou as mãos em cima dos joelhos dela. - Eu sou casada há mais de 25 anos e quando conheci meu marido sentia a mesma coisa…

- Sério?

Ela meneou a cabeça. - Sim. - seus olhos escuros se iluminaram ao lembrar do passado. - Ele era um homem muito bonito na altura, alto, forte, com cabelos castanhos e curtos, todas as garotas do colégio andavam feito galinhas atrás dele e eu pensava que era ignorada. Sempre no meu cantinho sem coragem de dizer o que sentia por ele. Até que, por força do destino, eu acabei ficando presa numa sala de aula junto com ele.

- O que aconteceu? - Sango podia não gostar de atrair rapazes, mas adorava um bom romance. Estava empolgada!

- Eu fiquei meio sem graça a princípio, enquanto ele tentava abrir a porta, mas não conseguiu, e estávamos no quarto andar, por isso era impossível sair pela janela. - ela riu. - Lembro até que eu taquei um livro nele porque pensava que se queria aproveitar de mim e tinha feito de propósito!

Sango riu. - E ele? O que fez?

- Bem…, ele tentou me acalmar, já que eu sofria um pouco de claustrofobia, mas não estava adiantando então…

- Então…?

- Então ele simplesmente me prensou numa parede e me beijou até eu não aguentar mais. - ela fechou os olhos pretos e sorriu com a recordação. - Depois me disse que não aguentava mais esconder o amor que sentia por mim e me pediu em namoro.

- Ah! Que lindo! - os olhos de Sango brilhavam.

- E a gente se entregou ali mesmo, um ao outro, numa sala de aula… - Kaede riu, nem um pouco constrangida com a confissão. - Eu nunca mais olhei do mesmo jeito aquela sala! E confesso que senti pena e uma enorme tristeza quando demoliram aquela escola…

- E agora se casaram?

- Sim… mas ele está mudado. Aquele velho maluco engordou e ficou careca. Mas continuo amando meu Myoga! - ela sorriu e se levantou. - Espero que tenha ficado um pouco mais clara em relação ao que sente pelo moço que falou, pois era o mesmo que eu pensava em relação a meu marido, e peço perdão pelo tempo que a prendi com minha história chata. - se desculpou.

- Ah, que nada! Adorei a história! Espero que ainda seja feliz com ele durante muitos anos! - se despediu da velha enfermeira e saiu rumo a casa, pensando em seus próprios sentimentos em relação a Miroku.

Poderia estar apaixonada?

_Não… Não pode ser… Seria azar demais cair na lábia dele!_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Kagome estava deitada na cama grande, as janelas fechadas, as cortinas corridas e a porta trancada. Sua única companhia era a escuridão. E as lágrimas. Será que ele a vira com Kouga se beijando? Quando falaram na lanchonete, ele a havia pedido para voltarem a estar juntos mas ela fora firme ao recusar. Ele a tinha machucado muito e não estava disposta a sofrer de novo por um idiota. Depois pedira para a acompanhar à sala. Mas, assim que ficaram sozinhos no corredor, ele a prendera e a beijara à força.

Apesar de ele já beijar muito melhor do que beijava anos atrás, não chegava aos calcanhares de Inuyasha. Inuyasha era, sem qualquer sombra de dúvida, muito melhor que Kouga.

Em tudo.

_Cada vez que penso nele, meu coração bate a uma velocidade que eu às vezes penso que vou ter um ataque cardíaco! Quando o vejo, minhas pernas tremem e tenho receio de cair e rolar escola fora. Quando ouço sua voz perto de mim, meus cabelos na nuca se arrepiam. Quando me toca, meus ossos viram geleia. Quando ele me beijou… morri e voltei a ressuscitar. Porque me sinto tão estranha assim quando ele está por perto? Só ele me fez sentir tão poderosa e ao mesmo tempo tão submissa…_

_Não consigo perceber o que me atrai nele._

_Talvez sejam os músculos. Sempre gostei de homens musculados, mas sem exageros, e ele tem um corpo de ver e chorar por mais! Ou se calhar são os olhos. Nunca tinha visto essa cor tão rara e exótica, todos dizem que é uma herança de família, descende de várias gerações de poderosos youkais, desde a Era Feudal. Nossa, não admira que ele seja popular, com um corpo daqueles e uma linhagem daquelas!_

_Mas também não é o seu poder que me atrai, acho que deve ser seu feitio difícil. Ele é tão grosso ao mesmo tempo que é meigo. Só quem o beijou é que sabe o que eu senti, as mãos meigas nas minhas costas e os lábios exigentes em minha boca, um contraste muito interessante. Mas o que sinto por ele vai muito além de atracção física e eu sei. _

_Quando namorei com Kouga, eu só queria beijar e ser beijada, mas quando ele quebrou um pé jogando futebol eu não me preocupei muito. Quando Inuyasha se machucou em tempos num combate, só deus sabe o aperto que tive no peito durante os dias em que não apareceu no colégio._

Kagome rebolou no colchão mole, levantou as pernas e pendurou a cabeça na cama, pensativa. Realmente, ela já tinha uma certa experiência no que toca a amor, não que ela se tivesse apaixonado, mas era uma adolescente. Fazia parte de sua vida e de seu papel saber os sintomas, além do mais, vira vários filmes lamechas na companhia de um solitário e enorme balde de pipocas e uma caixa de lenços, lera inúmeros romances de todos os tipos e já conversara com a mãe sobre a sua história e do pai.

Limpando as lágrimas e deitando de novo em toda a extensão do colchão, juntou as peças do quebra-cabeças, somou dois mais dois e chegou a uma frustrante conclusão.

_Acho que… acho que me apaixonei…_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**.**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**.**

O último combate estava para a acontecer. Estavam todos apreensivos, metade da escola eram raparigas e essas apoiavam cegamente Krash, enquanto que a outra metade, tudo machos, apoiavam Inuyasha porque era um exemplo de homem viril ou porque queriam simplesmente ver Krash derrotado por roubar suspiros às garotas.

Inuyasha versus Krash.

O ar era tão pesado que se tornava cada vez mais difícil respirar, a tensão era tanta que era quase palpável, o silêncio da espera pelos lutadores nas bancadas era tão ensurdecedor e pacífico que se ouviam as batidas dos fãs, as garotas roíam as unhas e, quando ficavam sem elas, roíam as dos colegas ao lado. Os rapazes estavam sérios, de cenho franzido, respirando pausadamente.

Droga de espera! Onde raios estavam os lutadores? Era tão demorado vestirem a porcaria dos fatos de combate?

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

- Inuyasha, você saltou um botão. - comentou Miroku, sentado num banco do vestiário privado, ao ver o amigo apertar nervosa e torpemente o fato.

- Onde? - olhou para baixo e notou. - Oh, merda! Que raios…!

Miroku riu e o ajudou antes que desfizesse o tecido elástico.

- Nervoso por enfrentar Krash?

- Feh! Eu lá fico nervoso, Miroku? Nervosismo é para maricas! - arrogante como sempre.

- Eu bem que suspeitava… - deu uma palmada no ombro do amigo. - Não tenha vergonha, há mais pessoas como você, pode ser que, com o tempo, Jakotsu te dê uma chance…

Inuyasha rosnou e tirou a mão do ombro. - Tá me estranhando? Eu sou muito macho, ouviu? MUITO MACHO! - gritou.

Uma batida na porta e a voz de InuTaisho, seu pai e treinador, se ouviu. - Ó senhor macho, dá para acabar de se vestir e vem embora?

Inuyasha bufou e colocou umas luvas sem dedos pretas, enquanto Miroku ria e saía porta fora.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

- Ah, Kagome, eu estou nervosa! Acha que vai dar certo?

- Claro que vai! Confia em mim! - ela pegou na máscara de Krash e os músculos falsos. - Inuyasha é brincadeira de criança! Krash vai ser o próximo campeão ou eu não me chamo Kagome Higurashi!

- Espero que esteja certa… - ela suspirou ao abrir a porta do balneário masculino e ambas, Krash e treinador Kento, saíram para a confusão que as esperava lá fora.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Inuyasha chegou depois de Krash. Chegou inspirando fundo e soltando o ar rápido. Tinha-se sentado num banquinho no canto do ringue enquanto Inutaisho lhe dava as últimas recomendações e Miroku lhe fazia uma massagem para amolecer os músculos tensos.

Krash riu e todos olharam para ele. A máscara era diferente, um tecido preto mas transparente nos olhos e na boca.

- Nervoso por me enfrentar, Inuyasha?

Ele saltou e vociferou com o punho em riste. - Nunca na vida! Se prepare que eu não vou ser pêra doce!

- Quero ver! - riu mais uma vez, se colocando, tal como ele, em posição frente a frente.

O árbitro se colocou no meio do ringue com as duas mãos no alto e, assim que gritou 'Vão', os lutadores ergueram os punhos frente ao rosto.

Inuyasha olhava o corpo do oponente de alto a baixo, procurando um ponto fraco, os orbes dourados brilhavam com a promessa de vitória e dava pequenos pulos enquanto andava à rodinha no ringue com Krash.

Krash estava na mesma posição que Inuyasha, seus olhos vagando pelo corpo dele como que procurando algum indício de vulnerabilidade.

_Aquela voz…_, pensou Inuyasha. _É muito familiar. Até demais!_

Inuyasha não conseguia ver o rosto do adversário, nunca ninguém vira, e isso o irritava profundamente. Sem aviso, arremessou o corpo para a frente, mas Krash adivinhou e se esquivou com bastante agilidade.

_Demasiada agilidade…_

Inuyasha viu a sombra de Krash sobre ele mesmo e se virou, a tempo de vê-lo cair no ar em cima dele. Como não teve tempo de se desviar e deixar que Krash partisse as pernas ao aterrar no chão com brutalidade, caiu pesadamente de costas com Krash sobre ele. Sentiu duas pernas se apertarem em sua anca e duas mãos o agarrarem nas suas. Mas aquelas pernas pareciam delicadas demais e mesmo assim tinham imensa força. Tanta que ele mal se conseguia mexer.

_Mas que raios…? Essas pernas são muito macias para um lutador!_

Amaldiçoando Krash, conseguiu reunir força suficiente para erguer os joelhos para lhe bater nas partes íntimas. Um golpe sujo, ele sabia, mas muito eficaz. Krash saltou de cima dele antes de ser tocado pelo chute e se pôs a pé. Mas não desistiu, assim que Inuyasha se aguentou bem firme, foi atacado por infinitos e sucessivos murros que ele defendeu com os punhos e antebraços. O mal disso tudo é que não era permitido usar luvas de boxe. Só alguma coisa de pano que protegesse a pele. No caso dele eram luvas pretas sem dedos e no caso de Krash…

Bem, ele não tinha nada.

Estupefacto com essa descoberta, Inuyasha reparou melhor nas mãos que lhe continuavam socando a torto e a direito. Krash nunca lutara sem luvas. Porquê agora?

Devido à sua distracção, errou na defesa e foi acertado em pleno rosto, no canto da boca.

- Inuyasha! Pare de brincar e pega logo ele, porra! – gritou seu pai do lado de fora do ringue. Ele estava exaltado. Era o último combate, finalmente, e seu filho estava perdendo os reflexos. – Vamos lá, Inuyasha! Vamos, vamos, vamos!

- Não peca seu tempo, InuTaisho. – o treinador Kento acercou-se dele com ar arrogante e confiante. – Krash é imbatível.

- Digo o mesmo do meu filho, agora só resta saber quem fala a verdade. – ripostou com olhar desafiante e semicerrado.

Kento sorriu de lado e virou a atenção para a luta, o que estranhou InuTaisho. Kento sempre, SEMPRE revidava seus comentários. Porque agora não o fez? Estava estranhamente calmo esse dia, nem um pouco alterado como de costume, gritando e batendo no tapete do ringue. Estava diferente.

Inuyasha revidou outro golpe e contra-atacou. Cortou o ar com o punho e, mesmo no último segundo, Krash desviou. Outra vez.

_Droga! Ele é muito rápido! Como será que faz isso?_

Sentiu um vento diferente vindo de baixo e se protegeu do murro que aí vinha com o antebraço. Mas essa vez doera-lhe muito mais.

Já estavam lutando cerca de meia hora e nenhum se rendia. Onde Krash tinha agilidade e rapidez, Inuyasha tinha força bruta e poder. Enquanto Krash era baixo, Inuyasha era alto. Eles completavam-se. Bolas! Se não fossem inimigos, dariam dois lutadores excelentes treinando juntos. Poderiam subir até aos melhores do mundo. Mas Inuyasha não queria que ele o seguisse, iria para lá sozinho.

Perdendo sua pouca paciência, passou-lhe uma rasteira e prendeu o corpo de Krash com o seu. Agarrou-lhe os punhos ágeis e as pernas fortes. Agora estava preso.

- Como é ficar por baixo? – perguntou-lhe com duplo sentido. – Aposto que está habituado…

Krash riu. – Não. Nem por isso. – rolou as posições com uma facilidade que o irritou. – Eu gosto de ficar sempre por cima. – frisou o 'sempre'.

- Tá me estranhando? – Inuyasha rugiu. – Sai de cima de mim! – contorceu-se debaixo dele enquanto ele ria na sua cara.

Com um rugido feroz, rolou as posições e deu uma forte cabeçada na cabeça de Krash, que bateu de novo no chão. Para ele não tinha efeito algum, apesar de ser cabeça-dura de nascença, era um hanyou e não lhe doía praticamente nada.

Mas para Krash…

Estava extremamente desnorteado. Não conseguia ver quase nada e temia desfalecer desonrosamente ali mesmo.

Inuyasha inclinou-se sobre ele, de joelhos e viu os olhos azuis atordoados.

_Krash não tem olhos azuis! O que raios está acontecendo aqui?_

Krash estava cada vez pior. Tentava se levantar mas sempre caía sobre os cotovelos e Inuyasha teve compaixão. Quando desistiu de se erguer, deitando-se de costas, Inuyasha se agachou a seu lado, pronto para levantá-lo. Até ele reconhecia que tinha sido um golpe demasiado violento. Poderia tê-lo matado, pelo amor de Deus!

- Inuyasha… Me ajude… eu acho que…

A voz meiga e sussurrada que ouviu o fez arregalar os olhos. Era uma voz feminina! Uma que ele conhecia tão bem…

- Não posso acreditar! – ele agarrou a máscara com uma mão e a arrancou rapidamente.

Todo o público, que até então gritava e esperneava nas bancadas, se calou. InuTaisho arregalou os olhos e Kento ficou tenso. A surpresa era demasiado chocante para dizer qualquer palavra.

Inuyasha estava mais mudo do que alguma vez estivera em toda a sua vida. O ar sumiu de seus pulmões, o sangue escorreu-lhe da face e amontoou-se no coração, sendo doloroso a seu bater descompassado e forte. A cor de seu rosto também sumiu como que por mágica.

Não podia ser… não acreditava no que estava vendo!

Ali, deitada no chão com sua consciência se esvaindo rapidamente, estava Kagome.

_Kagome…_

_Kagome…_

- KAGOME! – Inuyasha gritou enquanto pegava sua cabeça e a encostava ao peito com força. – Kagome, porque não me disse nada? Sua idiota! Você está assim por minha culpa, bruxa!

Kagome tossiu um pouco e sorriu-lhe, fraca. – Que bom que mesmo eu estando perdendo meus sentidos você me trata tão carinhosamente.

- Porque fez isso? Porque estava lutando? Você é mulher, droga! – ele estava exaltado. Tinha o orgulho de pertencer a uma família que idolatrava as mulheres, dando-lhe regalias e as respeitando bastante, principalmente quando faziam parte dela. Estar com Kagome quase inconsciente nos braços por sua culpa o estava matando por dentro. – Merda!

- Não seja mal-educado, Inuyasha, eu ainda estou aqui para ouvi-lo. – o repreendeu com voz vacilante. – E era mesmo por ser mulher que estava lutando, para cumprir minha… - à medida que falava, seu olhar perdia o brilho quente, deixando-o vazio. – Promessa… - assim que falou, seu rosto pendeu para o lado e Inuyasha gritou.

- KAGOME! KAGOME! Acorde, pelo amor de deus! Abra esses olhos, agora! Me chame de idiota mais uma vez! Me xingue com todos os insultos que conhece, mas por favor, não desmaie! – Inuyasha a chocalhava com desespero e chorava, para espanto de todos.

Miroku entrou saltando dentro do ringue, junto com Kento. Ambos se ajoelharam ao lado deles.

- Alguém que chame uma ambulância, porra! Estão esperando o quê, cambada de idiotas? – gritou Kento com ferocidade, e algo nessa voz fez Miroku ter a ousadia de tirar-lhe a peruca grisalha. Os cabelos castanhos caíram pelos ombros até metade das costas.

- Sango? – ele perguntou com espanto. – Porque está vestida de treinador Kento? Pensei que fosse Krash!

- Cala a boca Miroku, agora não há tempo! – ela pegou na peruca e atirou pelo ar. – Você não é filho de médico? Não me colocou o externo no lugar? – ele acenou com a cabeça. – Então trate de Kagome! – ordenou com voz ríspida.

- Alguém se importa de dizer o que se está passando? – Inuyasha exigiu quando entregou Kagome para Miroku, que a deitou cuidadosamente no chão para a examinar. – Você é Krash?

- Sim, droga! – Sango gritou. – Eu sou Krash! Entendeu? Precisa de um desenho?

Demasiado confuso e agitado para se molestar com o tom irado e rude dela, continuou. – E porque trocaram de lugares hoje? Kagome era Kento, afinal!

- Ela queria lutar com você!

- Porquê?

- Porque você a machucou muito, seu imbecil!

- E porque só o palhaço do Miroku sabia sua verdadeira identidade?

- Ei! – Miroku, que estava verificando o pulso de Kagome, protestou. – Aqui o palhaço está fazendo os possíveis para salvar a moça que você espancou!

As palavras duras feriram o coração de Inuyasha. Ele tinha razão. Fora demasiado violento e bruto com aquela menina delicada. Sentia vontade de se matar a si mesmo! Nunca se perdoaria.

Lançou um olhar triste a Kagome mesmo antes da ambulância chegar.

_Será que ela me perdoa?_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Um barulhinho irritante ecoava na mente dela. Era muito baixinho, mas intensificava-se gradualmente, parecia algo com um 'bip…bip'. Não fazia ideia. Abrindo os olhos bem devagar, viu uma parede branca à sua frente, olhou para cima e viu um tecto branco, olhou para o lado e viu um pequeno móvel branco, olhou para baixo e viu-se numa cama com um lençol branco…

_Isso é que é o céu? Puxa, que feio!_

Os 'bips' eram bem nítidos agora e ela os procurou com o olhar, sentia uma imensa vontade de os calar tal como fazia com seu despertador todas as manhãs, com a ajuda daquela 'moca milagrosa' de madeira.

Então viu algo espalhado na beira da cama, era sedoso quando tocava na sua mão e ela sentiu vontade de rir. Fazia cócegas. Era também branco, que pena. Não! Espera! Era diferente, tinha um certo brilho exótico.

_Prata…_

- Inuyasha? – o rapaz estava deitado de bruços na cama e sentado numa cadeira, pela respiração lenta e compassada, percebeu que estava dormindo. – Inuyasha? Acorda. – sua voz soava fraca e baixa, mas mesmo assim cristalina e doce como sempre. – Me conte o que aconteceu. Cadê o ringue? – ele levantou a cabeça e a fitou com olhos sonolentos, depois virou para o outro lado e continuou a dormir. – Acorda! – reuniu forças e lhe deu uma cotovelada.

Inuyasha caiu para o lado e se levantou rapidamente. – O que foi? – correu os olhos pelo quarto enquanto desviava a franja da testa e se deu conta da jovem que o olhava. – Kagome? – ajoelhou-se num ápice a seu lado e lhe apanhou as mãos entre as suas. – Você está bem? Precisa que eu vá buscar uma enfermeira? Um médico? O Miroku? Quer água? Tem fome? Sua cabeça dói muito? Quer que eu ajeite as almofadas para você? Quer mudar para a cama ao lado? Pode ser mais confortável!

- Ai, Inuyasha. – ela se queixou, pondo uma mão na testa e franzindo o cenho. – Se você não se calar eu é que te mando para a cama ao lado. – comentou, olhando para a maca vazia. – Estou no hospital?

-Sim. Tem certeza que está bem?

- Eu estou num hospital, idiota. – sorriu. – Pareço estar bem?

Ele baixou os olhos e as orelhas desceram. – A culpa é toda minha…

- Ei. – levou a mão ao queixo dele e o forçou a olhá-la. – Estávamos lutando, essas coisas acontecem. É normal.

- Eu nunca fui tão bruto num combate. Eu nunca apliquei aquele golpe em ninguém.

- Ah sim? – massajou a testa e sorriu. – Então eu e minha testa estamos verdadeiramente honradas em sermos as primeiras!

- Não tem piada, Kagome! – estreitou os orbes dourados. – Como pode sorrir depois do que aconteceu?

- Quer que eu faça o quê? Que chore? – ela ralhou. – Não tenho dor nenhuma, estou bem!

- Pensei que quem estivesse num hospital não estava bem.

- Ah, cala a boca! – deu-lhe um cutucão.

Nesse instante, ouviram-se uns barulhos estranhos lá fora, parecia a voz de um homem, muito aflito por sinal, e suplicava por algo. Uma voz feminina se seguiu e o homem gritou ao mesmo tempo em que algo se estilhaçava. O furacão Sango entrou de rompante, batendo a porta com força na parede, e correu para Kagome, empurrando Inuyasha para o chão e se sentando na cadeira dele.

- Kagome! Você está bem? Quer que eu chame um médico? Uma enfermeira? Olha, o Miroku está lá fora, quer que eu o chame? As almofadas estão confortáveis? Quer beber algo? Comer? Está com febre? Precisa de um comprimido para as dores? Quer mudar de cama?

- Sango, Sango! – Kagome tapou a boca da amiga quando esta se enrolou nas palavras e perdeu o fôlego. – Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar. Inuyasha me disse que estou num hospital. – olhou para ele, que se levantava do chão com cara de poucos amigos e continuou. – Quem ganhou o combate?

Inuyasha e Sango se entreolharam. – Como quem venceu o combate? Você está num hospital, Kagome! Num hospital! E me pergunta como ficou o combate? Tenha dó de mim! Eu passei a noite inteira me enroscando no Miroku para me aquecer e dormi naquelas cadeiras de plástico desconfortáveis! Meu desjejum foi um café intragável daquela maldita máquina que me comeu os trocos! Sem falar que agora não queriam me deixar entrar! – Sango quase gritou.

- Pois, e por isso decidiu atirar o enfermeiro pelos ares. – comentou Miroku ao entrar e fechar a porta. – Muito bem feito, senhorita Sango. Realmente, essa é uma óptima forma de resolver as coisas!

Sango o ignorou. – A gente passou aqui a noite, Kagome. – disse se referindo a ela, Miroku e Inuyasha. – Assim que a ambulância chegou, eu liguei para seu avô e ele veio para cá, mas não tem a mesma força de vontade que nós para querer dar cabo das costas naquelas cadeiras e foi dormir a casa. Deve estar chegando, ele prometeu que chegava cedo. – levou a mão à testa da amiga. – Os médicos disseram que não tem nada errado com você. Foi apenas um susto. Com a medicação certa e alguns dias de repouso você ficará como nova outra vez!

- Mas se sentir alguma coisa errada venha para cá o mais rápido possível. – continuou Miroku. – Meu pai disse que já tratou de vários casos como o seu e podiam desmaiar depois de ter alta. Se isso acontecer temos que ter cuidado porque pode ter ocorrido algo grave em seu cérebro.

- Tudo bem. Eu não estou sentindo nada diferente agora, não se preocupem. Obrigada. – ela sorriu. – Vocês não querem ir para casa e trocar de roupa? – ela comentou ao ver Sango vestida de Kento e Inuyasha com as roupas de combate. – Eu posso ficar aqui esperando, não vou a lado nenhum e não… - deu de ombros.

- Eu não arredo pé daqui! – disse Sango com firmeza. – Não passei a noite inteira aqui para…

- Para depois ir para casa, sim, Sango, eu já sei disso. – Miroku fez um gesto de impaciência. – Aliás, não pára de repetir a mesma coisa desde que a máquina do café comeu seus trocos.

Sango bufou e virou a cara. – Eu não saio daqui.

- Por favor, Sango, você tem que ir para casa comer qualquer coisa, tomar um banho, vestir roupas decentes… - Kagome falou com voz meiga. – Depois volta, tudo bem?

- Mas eu quero ficar aqui com você.

- E vai fazer o quê. Ficar sentada aí olhando para a minha cara?

Durante um minuto, todos estavam olhando para Sango com cara de ansiedade. – Tá bom… - Miroku fez um gesto de vitória com o braço, mesmo atrás dela, em silêncio. – Mas o Miroku e o Inuyasha também vêm.

- O quê? – Miroku franziu o cenho. – Porquê eu? Eu posso ajudar se ela tiver uma recaída. Sou muito útil, sabia?

- Sério? – o tom de fingida inocência o irritou.

- Olha aqui, Sango, eu vou fingir que não ouvi nada até porque…

- Porque o quê? – ela se levantou da cadeira. – Não me diga que lá porque você é homem vai…

- Não vou nada! Eu só não acho correcto que você tenha…

- Correcto? Você lá sabe o que é correcto, por acaso?

- Se disfarçar de homem para entrar na luta livre é que não é o melhor exemplo disso!

- Ora seu…! Eu devia era enfiar essa sua arrogância pelo seu maldito…

- PAREM! JÁ CHEGA! – Kagome gritou e logo uma dor de cabeça enorme a atingiu.

Inuyasha interveio por ela. – Estamos num hospital, gente, pelo amor de deus! Até eu sei quando devo conter minha personalidade! Vão-se pegar lá fora! Eu fico com Kagome!

- Mas nem pensar! Você é que a deixou nessa maca, não vou deixá-la a sós com você! Pensa que eu sou idiota?

- Sango, tenho a certeza que não quer que eu responda a essa pergunta… Além do mais,… - empurrou-a para fora do quarto, sendo seguido por Miroku. – Eu quero conversar com ela a cerca disso e não quero plateia. Adeus! – fechou a porta na cara deles e a trancou.

- Uau! – Kagome assobiou. – Nem eu conseguia expulsá-la com tanta 'classe'.

Inuyasha pegou uma caixa de comprimidos para a enxaqueca e tirou um, encheu um copo de água e deu para Kagome. – Tome, isso vai-te aliviar um pouco.

Ela sorriu-lhe agradecida. – Obrigada.

Enquanto ela tomava o medicamento, Inuyasha a observava atentamente, sentado na cadeira ao lado. Seus olhos captavam o mais pequeno dos movimentos dela, até quando a moça desviou uma mecha do cabelo do ombro e o atirou para trás das costas. Kagome pousou o copo e se encostou nas almofadas fofas.

- Sabe… - começou. – Tem uma coisa que me irrita…

- O quê?

- Não sei ao certo, quase nunca tinha estado em um hospital, odeio isso daqui. – confidenciou. – Mas tem um barulhinho irritante que já não o posso ouvir.

- Que barulhinho?

- Esse 'bip bip', não está ouvindo?

Inuyasha gargalhou alto. – Kagome! Você não sabe o que é o 'bip bip'? – ele não parava de rir.

- Olhe, se você está se divertindo às minhas custas, pode dar meia volta e sair por onde entrou! Eu sei que é a máquina dos batimentos cardíacos! Mas onde está?

- Ali. – apontou.

Ela olhou em volta e viu um ecrã perto de si com uns desenhos esquisitos a verde. – Opah! Eu só tinha visto isso na televisão! Que legal! Posso tocar?

- Não! – ele a deteve a tempo. – Não vá estragar o que não é seu.

Kagome amuou e se enroscou no lençol, de costas para ele.

Durante um tempo estiveram assim, sem se encarar, até que Inuyasha rompeu o silêncio.

- Kagome, eu… eu… não queria fazer o que… porque você é… - Kagome se virou lentamente para ele, vendo como ele estava confuso e não conseguia dizer o que queria. - … e eu sou… eu sei que não mereço perdão… e que você não vai querer falar comigo… apenas… - ele a olhou como um cachorrinho abandonado. – Me perdoe.

Ao dizer isto, pousou a mão sobre a dela e os batimentos cardíacos aumentaram ligeiramente.

Bip… Bip…

- Inuyasha… não é preciso pedir desculpas…

- É sim! Eu fui um bruto com você. Machuquei você! – apertou mais a mão e a levou ao seu próprio coração. – Me perdoe.

Bip…Bip…Bip…

- Por favor, Inuyasha, não faça isso… - pediu com voz fraca.

- Kagome, eu não aguento mais isso! – aproximou-se até ela sentir seu hálito quente no seu nariz. – Eu não sei quando descobri isso, mas a verdade é que não posso mais esconder! – aproximou os rostos.

Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip…

- Inuyasha…

- Eu não posso deixar que essa oportunidade passe, Kagome…

Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip…

- Não…

- Eu te amo, Kagome.

BIP… BIP… BIP… BIP…

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

**Respondendo às reviews!**

**lykah-chan**** – Ainda bem que gostou! ^.^ Beijo para você, menina!**

**fabiola**** – Bom, o Inu não mostrou o que sabe fazer com a Kagome porque… ain… bom, eu só queria ser má e vos deixar na expectativa… * cara de mafiosa* **

**Quanto ao Miroku, sim, ele teve ciúmes. Um pouco à maneira estranha dele, mas foram ciúmes.**

**E ainda bem que ficou, passo a citar, 'super hiper mega extra power feliz'… ^o^**

**Beijo!**

**krol-chan**** – Bem, a Kagome pode ter dado mole para ele, mas só porque estava confusa, além disso o Inuyasha já confessou o que sente por ela e agora é só torcer para ver como acaba essa história…!**

**Beijo em você!**

**Aome bambu-chan**** – Olha lá, a Sango é tão esperta quanto a Kagome, tá? São todas inteligentes, só que a Sango é um pouco teimosa, só isso. Quanto ao 'p.s.', sim, tens razão. A tua review foi idiota, mas, afinal, todas são, não é?**

**Ahahahaha! Na brinca!**

**Beijo!**

**danda jabur**** – O Inu só foi mau porque… bem… ele é cabeça-dura de nascença, não é mesmo? E quanto ao facto da Sango não passar mais pela janela… isso vai ter que esperar pelo fim da fic para saber… heheheh… espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! A Sango não deslocou o externo por causa da janela, eu sei que não fui muito clara mas eu explico desde já: ela deslocou o osso durante o combate, ok? Peço desculpas se fui confusa.**

**E, já agora, que tal correu a peça? De que cor pintou suas unhas? XD**

**Agome chan**** – Calma! Calma! Não me mate! Eu sei que o Eros está muito atrasado mas é que estou numa crise de imaginação, apesar de eu já ter começado a escrever o próximo capítulo (só porque fiquei com remorsos depois da sua review… -.-´). Eu não sei quando vou postar, até porque preciso de uns conselhos da minha Beta (atenção que ela não é propriamente minha beta, eu não tenho nenhuma, mas é uma colega de escola que me dá inspiração e ideias muito boas para escrever novas fic's). depois disso eu vejo e posto, tá bom? Mas eu já digo que amanhã mesmo vou continuar escrevendo, nem que não tenha vontade nenhuma!**

**Beijão!**

**P-Chan_____^^**** - Gostou do capítulo? Espero que sim! * cara de desesperada * **

**Não deixe de acompanhar, plis!**

**sayurichaan**** – Ah, como é bom ter leitoras novas e 'enérgicas'! Obrigada e continue acompanhando! Beijo!**

**Saakurinha**** – Acho que todo o mundo percebeu onde eu queria chegar com o Kouga, não é? Não que eu tenha algo contra ele, pelo contrário, ele é TDB! Mas ele sempre tem que fazer merda pelo meio da história para ela ficar interessante. Acho que o vou colocar ele em mais alguma parte da fic, nada de especial, apesar de ainda não ter bem a certeza.**

**Se você gostou de saber que a Kagome está apaixonada, mal posso esperar para receber sua opinião quanto à declaração do Inu!**

**Se bem que, eu reconheço, ele foi um pouco insensível, em fazer aquilo no meio do Hospital… -.- **

**Beijo em você!**

**GENTE! **

**Peço desculpa pela demora, mas ultimamente tenho andado 'apagada' do Fanfiction. Nem sequer mandei reviews para as fic's que estava acompanhando. Já não leio faz o maior tempão e tenho que me actualizar, só que a preguiça é tanta…**

**Comentem!**

**Ja ne, minna!**


	7. Capítulo seis

**.**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

**.**

_**Previously, on KRASH…**_

_- Por favor, Inuyasha, não faça isso… - pediu com voz fraca._

_- Kagome, eu não aguento mais isso! – aproximou-se até ela sentir seu hálito quente no seu nariz. – Eu não sei quando descobri isso, mas a verdade é que não posso mais esconder! – aproximou os rostos._

_Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip…_

_- Inuyasha…_

_- Eu não posso deixar que essa oportunidade passe, Kagome…_

_Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip… __Bip…_

_- Não…_

_- Eu te amo, Kagome._

_BIP… BIP… BIP… BIP…_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

- Inuyasha… - Deus a ajudasse, aquele homem tinha intenção de a matar? Quase gritou aos céus por não ter morrido com aquele golpe e agora planejava matá-la com um enfarte.

- Diga que me ama, Kagome, diga que sente o mesmo por mim…! – ele se aproximou ainda mais, olhando-a cheio de esperança. – Não adianta mentir.

- Inuyasha... Eu sei que eu te amo... – os olhos azuis encontraram os dourados, ao pegar nas mãos dele, e sorriram tristemente. - Isso nunca poderei negar, mas... Eu não acredito que você me ame. – baixou lentamente as mãos e as soltou. - Não depois do que eu vi...

- Do que você… - seus olhos se abriram por um pequeno instante. – Kagome, eu só beijei a Kikyou daquela maneira na sua frente porque eu estava zangado.

- Zangado porquê? – bufou para levantar a franja que lhe caiu sobre a testa. – Eu tinha chegado atrasada, mas pedi desculpa, tá? Não era preciso me despedaçar daquela form… - parou de falar abruptamente e desviou o rosto. – Eu… Eu pedi desculpa… - murmurou.

- Eu vi você se beijando com Kouga, não é preciso mentir. – se ergueu da cama e virou costas, indo em direcção à janela. – Foi por isso que eu fiquei naquele estado.

Kagome ergueu o olhar admirado para ele. – Eu sei que por mais que eu diga, você não vai querer acreditar, mas eu fui beijada à força. Ele me apanhou desprevenida e me forçou.

Inuyasha se virou para ela. – Eu darei um correctivo nele, então. – sorriu, mostrando seus caninos. – Parece que eu julguei mal a situação… outra vez. Mas, o lado bom é que a gente pode… - sentou ao lado dela outra vez. – A gente tem chance de ficar junto, não é?

Ela fechou os olhos, a imagem dele beijando Kikyou com tanto afinco ainda perdurava em sua mente. Não, não o ia perdoar tão fácil assim. Se ele a queria conquistar, teria de se esforçar. – Não.

- Kagome, entre mim e Kikyou não há mais nada, porque não nos dá uma chance?

- Me perdoe, mas dessa vez, eu não vou ceder... – carregou num botão atrás de si e logo uma enfermeira entrou no quarto.

- Sim, senhorita? Precisa de algo?

- Esse moço está me incomodando, poderia mandá-lo embora, por favor? – odiava mentir, mas não conseguia encará-lo mais.

Inuyasha se afastou do toque da enfermeira gostosa e dirigiu a Kagome um último olhar, não zangado, mas triste. Saiu e nem uma palavra disse. Assim que o fez, Kagome pediu para que a enfermeira saísse também e, quando ficou a sós, olhou para o dia solarengo lá fora e se permitiu chorar.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Sango saiu do edifício soltando fogo pelas narinas. Seu humor naquela manhã não era um dos melhores e os idiotas dos médicos ainda tinham a coragem de a confundir com um homem de meia-idade quando a viam por trás. Quem diabos, na sua perfeita consciência, iria usar cabelos lisos até ao traseiro com cinquenta anos?

- Calma, Sango, eles não fizeram por mal… - disse Miroku, chamando um táxi. – Venha, vou te levar a minha casa.

- Sua? Era só o que me faltava! – resmungou. – Não vou ficar sozinha com você!

- Fica mais perto do que a sua, é mais prático.

- E vou vestir o quê? Suas camisas? – resmungou ao entrar no veículo.

- Bom, eu tenho algumas roupas de mulher numa gaveta.

- São de sua mãe?

- Minha mãe se divorciou de meu pai faz anos e mora do outro lado da cidade.

Sango franziu o cenho quando ele deu as indicações da casa dele ao condutor. Estaria ele a ter a desfaçatez de lhe dar para vestir as roupas de suas meninas da claque? Aquelas que iam com ele para o seu apartamento nos fins-de-semana?

- Não… - murmurou para si mesma.

- Não o quê?

Ela o ignorou e se dirigiu para o condutor. - Me deixe atrás do restaurante Chinês, por favor. Quero passar na casa do avô de Kagome. – o carro deu uma curva acentuada e se dirigiu para lá.

Miroku a prendeu pelo pulso. – Porque não quer vir comigo?

- Senhorita. – o motorista parou.

- Eu não quero vestir as roupas de suas namoradas, obrigada. – disse, seca. Abriu a porta e saiu, obrigando Miroku a pagar ao homem e sair apressadamente atrás dela.

- Espere, Sango!

Ela começou a correr, mas ele a pegou na esquina e a encostou contra a parede.

- Me solta, Miroku! – se debateu.

- Pode me explicar porque raios pensou numa coisa dessas?

- Que mais poderia pensar?

- E se eu te dissesse que são as roupas de minha irmã?

- Você não tem irmãs! - ele a largou devagar, um brilho de dor passou pelo seu olhar azul e Sango ficou séria. – Você tem…?

- Um acidente de automóvel. – falou baixo, olhando para ela. – Ela tinha vinte anos naquela época. Era linda: cabelos loiros como minha mãe, olhos azuis como eu… – ele passou as costas da mão pelo olho rapidamente e então Sango percebeu que estava prestes a chorar. – É incrível como dois segundos podem levar alguém querido, não é?

Ela o arrastou para um beco deserto e o abraçou. Miroku deixou escapar uma lágrima e a abraçou com todas as suas forças. – Me perdoa, Miroku, não sabia de nada.

- Eu só tinha onze anos. Meu pai fez de tudo para a salvar… - passou a mão pelos cabelos lisos e os cheirou cuidadosamente. Quem diria que Sango daria um bom ombro amigo…- Mas não foi o suficiente.

Passaram assim alguns minutos. Ou horas, Sango não sabia dizer. Só sabia que não queria deixar Miroku sozinho naquele estado. Queria estar com ele, saber tudo o que aconteceu com sua irmã. Sabia que ele precisava desabafar, tal e qual ela precisara quando sua mãe morreu.

- Vem… - deu um beijo no seu rosto e limpou outra lágrima. – Vamos para sua casa. Estou ansiosa por vestir as roupas de sua irmã. Seria uma honra.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Três dias depois, Kagome teve alta e saiu do hospital a primeira vez. A primeira coisa que fez assim que colocou o nariz porta fora, foi inspirar uma quantidade tão exagerada de ar matutino que o peito quase lhe rebentou.

- Contente por ir embora? – perguntou o avô, entrando no táxi.

- Muito!

- Quer tomar um bom café da manhã comigo no café da esquina, querida?

- Sim, pode ser. Mas tem de ser rápido, não quero faltar à aula.

- Que aula? Você acabou de ter alta, Kagome! Vai para casa descansar pelo menos um dia ou dois, foram as ordens do médico.

Ela fez beicinho. – Mas vovô, a escola acaba em menos de uma semana e… bom, eu ainda tenho que ouvir o sermão do director por participar num torneio masculino. – fez uma careta.

Seu avô sorriu. – Você é tal e qual a sua mãe. Espevitada e enérgica. Nunca fica quieta por muito tempo. Bom, pelo menos fique em casa descansando hoje. Amanhã eu te deixo ir à escola, pode ser?

Ela hesitou. – Hmmm… tá bom.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Inuyasha corria pelo corredor dos não-populares usando seu apurado olfacto para encontrar um determinado odor. Assim que capturou o leve aroma a lótus, correu ainda mais nessa direcção. Ao virar da esquina, viu Sango acompanhada de Miroku, encostada nos cacifos. Surpreendeu-se por estarem conversando e não brigando, mas não disse nada. Tinha assuntos mais importantes a tratar.

- Sango! Sango! – a virou para si pelo ombro. – Preciso falar com você.

- Porquê? O que eu fiz agora?

- Nada. Mas você tem que…

- Tenho que…?

Miroku enrugou a testa. – Você está bem, Inuyasha? O que quer com ela?

- Bom, eu… Eu preciso de… - _Droga… isso é muito humilhante. _– Preciso de ajuda.

Miroku colocou a mão na testa dele e mediu a pulsação no pulso. – Normal e sem febre. – comentou. – Acaso bateu com a cabeça no treino?

- Eu não estou doente nem maluco! – empurrou a mão do amigo para o lado e bufou por entre dentes. – Sango, eu quero mesmo muito que você me ajude. Preciso conquistar Kagome e você é a única que pode me ajudar.

A moça sorriu um pouco. – Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- E promete que se eu te ajudar, você não a vai machucar?

- Sim, sem dúvida.

- Não se vai armar em machão durão sem sentimentos, de novo?

- Não! – _Puxa, que exasperação!_

Ela deu de ombros. – Está bom, eu te ajudo.

- Boa!

Miroku se apoiou nos cacifos atrás de Sango com uma mão. – Bom, fiquei curioso. Como vai ajudar esse cabeça-dura a conquistar outra cabeça-dura?

Sango riu e falou para Inuyasha. – Olha, eu não sei muito bem o que posso fazer, mas tenho uma ideia…

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Kagome saltou da moto de Sango e fez um ar de choro. – Meu avô não me deixa andar de moto por causa do acidente no ringue. Só daqui a umas semanas é que vou poder sentar meu traseiro na minha moto. – passou a mão pela pintura da moto de Sango. – Já estou com saudade do barulho do motor dela.

Sango riu e tirou o capacete devagar. – Não faz mal, um pouco de 'abstinência' até recuperar a cem por cento não te faria mal, não.

Kagome notou o ar nervoso da amiga. Parecia que esperava que alguma coisa acontecesse, tinha um olhar desconfiado e olhava quase sempre para o relógio de pulso. Isso sim era o mais esquisito. Ela nunca usava relógio de pulso. E aquele até era bem bonito, apesar de ser um modelo antigo.

- Passa-se alguma coisa, Sango? – olhou em volta. – Porque me trouxe para aqui?

Estavam no bairro rico da cidade, a duas casas dali ficava a de Inuyasha e ela não queria encará-lo. Não o vira desde que tiveram aquela conversa no hospital e pressentia que ele a enganara com a conversa de paixão. Inuyasha a tinha enganado e agora provavelmente estaria rindo com os amigos populares. Seu sangue fervilhou. Ainda bem que não tinha dado mole para ele.

- Ahh… Bom, eu acho que… - ela parou de falar porque o celular tocou. – Alô? Oi Miroku! – olhou para ela. – Sim, já cheguei… sim, sim… O Pacote está comigo. Não sei. Óptimo! Então até já.

- O que foi isso? Desde quando você fala com ele pelo celular? Ou melhor: desde quando vocês se falam?

Ela corou um pouco enquanto guardava o celular de volta e colocava de novo o capacete. – O Miroku e eu estamos nos dando muito bem, ultimamente, sabe? Descobri que temos imenso em comum e, bom…, eu adoro estar com ele.

- Sério? E… e ele?

- Não sei. Acho que também gosta de estar comigo, é complicado. Nos últimos dias tenho passado as tardes livres na casa dele.

- Sango! – Kagome quase caiu para o lado. – Vocês estão namorando?

- N-Não. Pelo menos não ainda.

- E acha que ele quer?

- Ai Kagome, você só faz pergunta complicada! Ainda não sei de nada, somos só amigos, ok? Amigos!

Ela cruzou os braços. – Sei…

Sango revirou os olhos e saltou para a moto. – Olhe, tenho que ir embora, ele está me esperando no Centro.

- Tá, me dê boleia então.

- Desculpe, Kagome.

A moça só teve tempo de franzir o cenho ao ver a amiga a cantar pneus, a deixando sozinha no meio da rua.

- SANGO!

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Sango ouviu o grito da amiga e fechou os olhos. Que medo! Quando a encontrasse de novo tinha a certeza que a primeira coisa que veria seria um punho redondo voando no seu rosto. Pegou no celular e marcou um número.

- _Alô?_

- Espero que o plano dê certo!

- _Mas não foi você que o planeou?_

- Essa parte não! Foi você!

- _Calma, meu amor, vai tudo dar certo, Inuyasha já está pronto e agora é com ele._

- Você não está entendendo, Miroku. Ela deve estar fervendo de raiva! Se eu levar um soco amanhã, eu te mato!

Ele riu do outro lado da linha. – _Não tenha medo, meu amor, eu prometo tratar de seu lábio inchado depois._

- Idiota!

- _Estou te esperando aqui em casa, até já._

Ela desligou e não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso. Na verdade, seu lado maroto rezava para que levasse um murro no lábio. Para que Miroku o beijasse até curar…

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_Isso só acontece comigo! Que deus a ajude quando a encontrar porque juro que a matarei!_

Kagome andava pela rua deserta com passos largos, estava escurecendo e se quisesse chegar a casa em menos de uma hora, teria de se despachar. Além disso, estava fraca e não seria capaz de se defender de um assaltante. Ao passar pela casa de Inuyasha, parou. As luzes estavam todas acesas, mas o carro do pai dele não estava. Aliás, as luzes pareciam tão cálidas e suaves como velas. Mas o que raios…

Sua maldita curiosidade levou a melhor.

Ela subiu a pequena escada de meia dúzia de degraus e se deparou com a imponente porta dupla da entrada.

Estava dividida entre bater ou não bater.

- Porcaria… - estendeu a mão, mas hesitou antes de bater. O que diria se Inuyasha lhe abrisse a porta? – Maldita Sango! Eu vou esfolá-la viva por me ter abandonado aqu…

A porta se abriu sozinha e devagar, como nos filmes assustadores.

Kagome espreitou pelo corredor enorme e impecável, iluminado com enormes candelabros cheios de velas acesas. Num impulso, seguiu o delicioso aroma a incenso até à sala.

_Isso é muito familiar._

Porta da entrada se fechou sozinha de novo, a sobressaltando. Ok, isso podia ser assustador, mas ela, estranhamente, não tinha medo algum. Quanto mais tempo passava, mas curiosidade tinha.

E reprimia-se por isso.

Seguiu o cheiro intenso até à sala. Onde julgou que iria desfalecer.

Uma tenda árabe, decorada em tons de marfim e vermelho, com cortinas pesadas que arrastavam no chão e faziam sombras suaves nas paredes devido à ténue luz das velas, estava montada no meio da sala enorme. Havia, espalhadas pelo chão, dezenas de almofadas coloridas e fofas; uma mesa com um _buffet_ sofisticado encostada num canto e pauzinhos de incenso a queimarem devagar em cima da lareira acesa.

_Oh. Meu. Deus._

Exactamente no meio da tenda, Inuyasha estava deitado languidamente entre as almofadas como um rei árabe sedutor.

Vestindo apenas uma calça branca, deixando seu peito e os seus bíceps nus.

- Ainda bem que chegou. Estava esperando por você, Kagome.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Esse capítulo saiu minúsculo, eu sei, desculpem. Mas é que o próximo vai ter hentai e acho que ficaria bem mais pequeno se eu o começasse nesse daqui.**_

_**Até o próximo capitulo, gente!**_

_**Ja ne, minna!**_


	8. Capítulo Sete

**.**

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

**.**

Kagome estava muda. Como se sua boca tivesse sido lacrada com cera bem quente, como a das velas que iluminavam a sala. – I-Inu…Yasha? O que…

- Gostou? – falou com voz rouca.

Ela começou a caminhar pela sala, entrando na tenda e observando e tocando em tudo. Parecia não acreditar. – Eu… Isso é…

- Um harém.

- Sim! – ofegou, especialmente quando ele se ergueu, preguiçosamente belo, de entre as almofadas. – Mas…porquê…? Oh, meu deus…- tragou em seco quando ele começou a caminhar na sua direcção.

Não era luxúria, disse para si mesma. Não era! Ela já tinha 18 anos e sabia como as coisas funcionavam entre um homem e uma mulher. Além disso, sabia que com um pai exigente como o dele e tanta hora de treino por dia, seu corpo deveria estar ligeiramente mais desenvolvido que o dos outros rapazes de sua idade.

Ele se divertiu com o olhar faminto dela e contraiu duas vezes seguidas os peitorais. Kagome gemeu. Bom, talvez 'ligeiramente' não fosse um termo muito justo. Talvez…

Inuyasha voltou a fazê-lo, mas desta vez riu com a reacção dela, deliciado. – Kagome, não acredito que esteja olhando para mim tão abismada… Depois de praticamente me dar uma coça no ringue, ainda não reparou que sou bem dotado?

Houve uns segundos de silêncio, mas ela acabou por acordar do transe. – Porque me trouxe até aqui?

- Bem… - andou até à mesa e pegou um morango maduro. – Você é que entrou.

- Eu estava curio…! Estava furiosa, digo, porque a Sango me deixou aqui e… - fechou os olhos ao notar como havia sido facilmente enganada. – Isso foi uma armadilha, não foi?

- Armadilha? – se fingiu inocente. – Chama de armadilha a isso? – apontou o harém. – Não, minha Kagome, eu lhe chamo 'O Paraíso do Inuyasha'. – mostrou os caninos num sorriso malicioso.

- Deixe de brincadeiras! – falou, exasperada. Tinha que sair dali, já sabia que uma sala tão tentadora e um homem tão tentador não podia significar mais nada a não ser uma noite de… - Eu vou embora!

Antes de chegar à porta, Inuyasha a fechou, estendendo o braço por atrás de si e, consequentemente, a prendendo. – Você não vai a lado nenhum. Essa noite… - a virou para si e a prendeu com o peito contra a porta. – Você é minha.

Kagome estufou o peito de ar e usou suas poucas e ainda não recuperadas forças para o esmurrar. Mas não foi capaz, Inuyasha prendeu o punho com a mão e a fez girar, prendendo-a contra si, de costas.

Kagome sentiu o fôlego quente na orelha e tentou reprimir um arrepio. – Me larga!

- Porque você não quer ficar?

- Inuyasha, entenda de uma vez que eu não quero ser enganada! Você não me ama, só me quer enganar, e eu não quero viver numa mentira, tá bom? Agora me larga!

- Porque não acredita que eu te amo? – bufou. – O que tenho que fazer para que acredite?

- O que quer que eu faça, Inuyasha? Você sempre me molestou na escola, nunca olhava para mim quando eu passava, ainda namora com Kikyou… Como posso acreditar que está apaixonado por mim?

Inuyasha a largou e deixou que ela o olhasse. – Eu sei de uma maneira.

- Qual? – colocou as mãos nas ancas, o desafiando.

- Sabe que meu pai é muito ligado à linhagem, não sabe?

- Sim.

- E que quando os machos da família atingem uma determinada idade, são obrigados a se casarem para darem herdeiros.

- Sim.

- Meu pai já andou cheirando as árvores genealógicas de outras famílias youkais para ver suas filhas mais novas, de minha idade. Por outras palavras, está me procurando uma noiva.

Kagome sentiu um baque surdo no coração. – Bom… Diga-lhe que Kikyou é a sua escolha, pode ser que ele entenda que quer estar com uma humana. – porque sentia vontade de chorar? Era óbvio que a estava machucando de propósito.

- O problema não é esse. Se eu disser que quero casar, ele aceita e fica feliz, mesmo que ela seja uma humana. O problema é que eu não amo nem as mulheres que ele me mostrou, nem a Kikyou.

- Oh, Inuyasha, se você vem com essa conversa de que me ama, eu…

Inuyasha nem a deixou acabar, se colocou repentinamente de joelhos e lhe estendeu uma caixinha aberta. Com um anel lá dentro.

– Aceita ser minha noiva?

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

- Eu nem acredito que ele a vai pedir em casamento! – Sango se atirou na cama do quarto de Miroku. – Que romântico! – suspirou.

Ele franziu o sobrolho. – Para quem odeia homens, você está um pouco romântica demais, não?

Ela se ergueu sobre os cotovelos. – Olhe aqui, Miroku, eu posso não suportar machistas e coisas do género, mas é por um bom motivo, tá? E além disso, eu sou mulher, e toda a mulher é uma criatura completamente apaixonada. Por qualquer coisa que a cative.

Ele sabia. Sabia que por detrás daquela aspereza toda para com os homens, ela era uma mulher apaixonada, um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção, sempre quente e febril, à espera do momento certo.

À espera do homem certo.

Ela estava deitada de costas na cama, apoiada sobre os cotovelos, o desafiando a contrariá-la com o olhar. O vestido de sua irmã que ela usava (agora, sempre que ia a casa dele, ele lhe pedia para usar as coisas de sua irmã. Era como um alívio ver que eram úteis a alguém, ainda mais para ela.) era tão leve que esvoaçava com a mais pequena das brisas e o fazia imaginar a deslizar pelas coxas firmes e cheias dela.

Meu deus.

Quando se havia apaixonado por ela? Não sabia. Mas sabia distinguir luxúria de amor, porque sentira desejo por muitas mulheres e amor… Bem, esse ainda era um sentimento desconhecido para ele, mas sabia que era intenso. Um desejo imenso de ter uma pessoa sempre com ele, de a ver sempre a sorrir, de a beijar sempre que podia, de…

Queria-a.

Agora.

Sem pensar duas vezes, se levantou do divã felpudo e se deitou em cima dela, a prendendo à cama.

- Miroku…

Os lábios dele se apoderaram dos dela num beijo devorador e apaixonado, as mãos experientes desceram pela coxa, a enlaçando no quadril. – Sango, se eu te dissesse que estou absolutamente apaixonado por você, você me daria um soco? – murmurou contra a orelha dela.

Apesar da posição íntima e constrangedora, ela riu, abanando tentadoramente os seios contra o peito dele. – Não. Nem pensar. – passou os braços à volta do pescoço dele e o beijou suavemente. – Estava me perguntando se você diria uma coisa parecida. Miroku… Estou tão feliz por saber que me ama!

Ele a beijou. – Então… você também sente o mesmo?

- Acho que sim… - mordeu o lábio. – Me perguntei isso várias vezes, quando nos beijávamos depois dos combates, mas eu tinha medo que você me visse como mais uma.

Miroku a empurrou mais para o centro da cama e pressionou o membro, já duro, contra ela propositadamente. – Nenhuma me dava um murro depois de um beijo, acho que, por ser tão diferente das outras, eu me acabei apaixonando. Eu te amo.

- Eu também…

Miroku desapertou a camisa, mostrando o peito definido, e a atirou no ar, depois a ajudou a se livrar do vestido dela. – Quero fazer amor com você, quero te tornar minha.

- Sim… - suspirou contra os lábios dele.

Miroku beijou cada centímetro do corpo dela, explorando, um pouco impaciente, a pele delicada. – Sango, você é…?

- Virgem? – riu um pouco. – Sim. Te incomoda?

Ele sorriu abertamente. – Há uns minutos atrás eu iria odiar ter que tomar uma mulher inexperiente. Significaria uma relação verdadeira, um compromisso. Mas agora… - falou, acariciando o sexo dela. – Eu agradeço nenhum homem ter sido louco o suficiente para te tomar.

- Louco? – ela se ofendeu. – Mas porquê, seu idiota? – deu a volta e ficou de barriga para baixo, já pronta para se esgueirar para fora da cama, mas ele caiu pesadamente em cima dela, lhe lambendo a nuca sensualmente. – Me larga!

- O que eu queria dizer era que eles seriam malucos se quisessem me enfrentar. Eu juro que partiria a cara de qualquer um que te tivesse tocado.

Tinha que dar crédito a ele. Na situação mais inusitada, ele era capaz de dar uma desculpa com sentido. – Idiota, pensei que estivesse me insultando!

Ele esfregou seu membro inchado contra o traseiro dela. – Acha que nesse estado eu sou capaz de te insultar? Você me põe louco, Sango.

A mão dele alisou sua barriga e subiu para um seio nu. Beijou-a uma e outra vez e a virou para si. Sem se conter, afundou o rosto nos seios fartos, os lambendo, beijando e mordiscando descaradamente.

- Miroku… - apertou as mãos nos cabelos quase negros dele, o obrigando a sugar ainda mais seus mamilos rijos. – Mais! Por favor…!

Miroku deslizou sobre ela e, após um suspiro pesado, se afastou. – Sango, eu tenho que…

- O que foi?

- Não quero que você fique grávida. Pelo menos para já. – estendeu-se sobre ela, abrindo a gaveta da beira da cama e pegou uma camisinha. Perante a cara dela, ele riu, abrindo o plástico. – Sou um homem prevenido.

- Você é um tarado, isso sim.

- Um tarado apaixonado.

Ela sorriu e beijou o peito dele. – Posso…? – estendeu a mão para a camisinha. Ele riu e assentiu. – Eu não sei muito bem como isso funciona, mas… - olhou uma vez para a camisinha e depois para o membro inchado. – Você tem a certeza que isso cabe?

Miroku a beijou e conduziu suas mãos para ele, a ensinando pacientemente. – Tenho. – a cada toque das suas mãos, ele gemia.

- Estou te machucando?

- Não. Meu deus! Não! – quando ela terminou de colocar a camisinha, ele a atirou de novo contra a colcha. Rapidamente, desviou suas pernas e passou os dedos pela fenda dela, se assegurando que estava preparada para o receber. Ao sentir os dedos húmidos, beijou-a uma última vez antes de a fazer sua.

O membro deslizou, lentamente, para dentro dela, a fazendo crispar os dedos nos ombros dele. – Miroku! Aaahhh!

Ele murmurou palavras doces no seu ouvido e sentiu quando rompera a barreira dela. Quem diria? Miroku Houshi, o mulherengo da escola, fazendo amor pela primeira vez com a garota que mais o desprezava? Não era virgem, não, mas tinha tomado muitas mulheres só mesmo para obter prazer. Fazer amor e fazer sexo eram duas coisas completamente diferentes.

Estava fazendo amor com Sango. Estava amando pela primeira vez na vida. E não queria parar.

Sentiu seu membro profundamente enterrado nela e retrocedeu, quando a ouviu gemer em protesto, entrou com tudo dentro dela, se deliciando com a sensação. – Ah, Sango…

- Mais rápido, por favor! – fechou os olhos, satisfeita ao sentir seu pedido concebido.

Miroku se ergueu e começou então os movimentos de vai e vem, a segurou pelas nádegas e se afundou ainda mais nela, gemendo longamente. Sango arqueou a cabeça para trás e apertou os seus ombros, sentindo o prazer aumentar em espiral. – Aahhhh! Miroku, eu… Ahhhh!

Quando ambos chegaram ao clímax, ele se deixou cair em cima dela, exausto e suado. Beijou ternamente a testa dela e foi no banheiro, tirar a camisinha. Quando voltou, ela ressonava suavemente e sorriu, ante a visão maravilhosa da pele de pêssego em contacto com a colcha suave, antes de se deitar a seu lado.

Meu deus. Estava apaixonado.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

Kagome caiu de bunda no chão. – O-O quê? N-Noiva?

Inuyasha ignorou a reacção exagerada e lhe enfiou o anel de ouro e diamantes no dedo. – Escute, Kagome, já é uma vergonha eu estar de joelhos, arriscando meu orgulho para te pedir em casamento, sofrendo o risco humilhante de ser rejeitado. Eu te pedi para ser minha noiva e você não vai rejeitar! – se ergueu, determinado. – Você vai se casar comigo e acabou!

A moça ficou perplexa. Mas que pedido mais… original. Bom, … Um 'ultimato' seria a palavra ideal.

Sorriu.

Mas essa era a forma dele ser, não era? E o amava por ser assim mesmo. – E se eu disser não?

- NÃO? Como assim, NÃO? Eu não quero um NÃO como resposta! Diga SIM, Kagome! – se emburrou e cruzou os braços.

- Sim! – ela riu da cara de emburrado dele e saltou no pescoço dele. – Sim! Eu aceito! Eu acredito que me ama, mesmo sem esse anel, seu bobo!

Ele riu e a estreitou num abraço apaixonado, como se tivessem estado separados por um longo período de tempo. – Te amo.

- Eu também…

Inuyasha a beijou com tanta paixão e tanta determinação que ela ficou ofegante e deslizou sua língua um pouco áspera pela boca quente. Devagar, ele a arrastou pela tenda, até a colocar de costas nas almofadas coloridas. – Já sabe o que lhe espera, não sabe?

- Da forma como fala, até parece algum tipo de castigo… - brincou, vendo ele desviar o tecido do decote e beijar o colo imaculado. – Sabe, Inuyasha, eu sou…

- Virgem… - ele murmurou, maravilhado. Os orbes dourados se ergueram, brilhantes e emocionados. – Você é pura!

Se sentiu corar. – Sim,… tem algum mal? Como você sabe?

Em resposta, Inuyasha a beijou de forma faminta, aumentando a ânsia dela, e levou a mão dela até ao próprio pescoço. – Eu senti seu cheiro puro. Kagome… Você tem certeza que quer se entregar a mim? Tem certeza que me ama?

- Claro que sim! Porquê?

- Porque para um youkai como eu, uma mulher pura é um tesouro, uma vez tomada, não tem como largar. Se eu for seu primeiro homem, terei que ser o último. E como eu sou só um hanyou… não sei se…

Ela lhe segurou o rosto com as duas mãos e o olhou fixamente. – Inuyasha, escute, nunca na minha vida eu pensei dizer uma coisa dessas ao rapaz que mais odiava no colégio, mas… Eu te amo e tenho a certeza que quero perder minha virgindade com você. Porque se não for com você, não vai ser com mais nenhum. Quero ser sua… - beijou-o levemente. – Para sempre.

Inuyasha a deitou nas almofadas de novo e rasgou a roupa de ambos, fazendo com que ela não soubesse onde fora parar sua roupa. Ele subiu em cima dela, os cabelos prateados caindo em uma cortina à volta dos rostos e os lábios celestiais devorando os seus num beijo desesperado. Quando sentiu a cabeça dele se mover mais abaixo, em direcção aos seios, viu-se largada por ele. O hanyou se levantou e, sensualmente, retirou as calças bem devagar, mostrando sua maior prova de masculinidade. Kagome tragou em seco.

Ele voltou a deitar em cima dela e a beijou com fervor, uma de suas mãos atrevidas escapando para um dos seios e a outra desaparecendo entre suas pernas. Kagome gemeu em aprovação e ergueu os quadris com necessidade.

- Inuyasha… - sussurrou.

- Sei amor, sei… - a voz dele estava rouca e muito sensual.

Penetrou-a com um dedo, sentindo o calor e a humidade aumentar cada vez mais. Insatisfeito, deslizou mais dois dedos de uma vez, e desta vez sorriu, a ouvindo gemer bem alto, se arqueando mais.

- Inu… - Kagome puxou a cabeça dele para seus seios, o convidando a prová-los, e ele cedeu.

Enquanto a tocava entre as pernas, seu rosto se afundava entre os montes de carne abundante e macia. Sugou-os com gosto uma e outra vez, com tanta força e determinação que Kagome chegou a pensar que ele arrancaria leite deles. Dentro de si, sentiu uma ou duas garras a arranhando levemente e não aguentou mais.

- Inuyasha! – quase gritou. – Não me… torture mais! Aaaahhhh!

Ele procurou espaço entre as pernas torneadas e, antes de a penetrar, olhou em seus olhos com os orbes incandescentes. Então, fez um movimento para a frente com os quadris.

- Inuyasha! – ela gritou, sentindo-o a preenchê-la plenamente. Cravou as unhas nas costas e no traseiro firme dele, desesperada. – Aaaaahhhhhhh!

- Ka…gome… - fechou os olhos e gemeu, sentindo como era apertada e deliciosa. – Eu te… Amo…

Kagome envolveu os quadris masculinos com as coxas e afundou os calcanhares no traseiro duro, o incitando a afundar-se nela, a perder-se no seu íntimo. – Venha mais para mim… - sussurrou, beijando os lábios dele com suavidade a amor. – Eu sou sua…

Inuyasha se sentiu perder o controlo, seus olhos, por momentos, ficaram rubros e os caninos se salientaram. – Kagome… eu estou… - arfou.

Ela o beijou de novo, desta vez mais apaixonadamente. – Não se contenha por mim, meu amor… Libere-se…

Inuyasha então a penetrou com tudo, ferozmente, e começou a satisfazê-la com estocadas fortes e intensas. Kagome se amarrava a ele, consumida pela paixão e pedindo mais e mais. As almofadas mais perto das mãos dele se desfizeram e as penas esvoaçaram levemente sobre eles, criando uma atmosfera quase angelical.

Ela o olhou nos olhos, por momentos, e nesse instante teve a certeza que estar com ele era única forma de ser feliz.

Com um rosnado, Inuyasha se liberou dentro dela, derramando sua semente no útero fértil. Kagome gemeu alto e atirou a cabeça par trás, exausta.

Quando a tempestade terminou, Inuyasha rolou as posições e a deitou no seu peito. Seus orbes estavam normais outra vez e parecia tão sereno como quem acabava de acordar de uma noite de sono, não fosse o suor que lhe escorria pelo corpo.

- Me perdoe, Kagome, isso nunca tinha acontecido antes, eu sempre me controlei fácil. – acariciou o rosto dela e lhe beijou o topo da cabeça. – Te machuquei muito?

Ela negou com a cabeça. – Não, meu amor, você só me deu prazer… - sorriu e lhe beijou o peito nu.

- Te assustei?

- Não. Eu sabia que você era incapaz de me machucar. Eu confio em você.

- Nossa, como eu te amo, mulher… - ele murmurou, voltando a ficar em cima dela e a beijando. – Como pude ser tão cego todo esse tempo?

Ela riu. – Um cabeça-dura é sempre cabeça-dura!

- Você já vai ver como sou duro… - disse maliciosamente e a penetrou. – Sou seu, minha Kagome, seu…

Kagome suspirou de prazer e se rendeu aos desejos masculinos toda a noite, naquela tenda luxuosa e inebriada pelo incenso.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

No dia seguinte de manhã bem cedo, Kagome ouvia o sermão do director, na directoria.

- E ainda bem que foi para o hospital, senhorita! É para ver se aprende a não se meter em assuntos de homem! – ergueu o dedo em frente ao rosto dela. – Se não faltassem dois dias para a escola acabar, eu a expulsaria por esse desaforo! Onde já se viu? Questionarem assim a minha autoridade? Isso é péssimo para a imagem do colégio!

Kagome ouvia uns 'blá-blá-blá' de fundo. Estava com a cabeça no ar. Não pensava em nada que não tivesse a ver com Inuyasha e a noite maravilhosa anterior. Estava cheia de olheiras e tinha a certeza que todos os youkais que passavam por ela sentiam o cheiro de Inuyasha impregnado nela. Tanto fora como por dentro. E isso a deixava feliz, só demonstrava que ela era dele e ele era dela.

- Entendeu, senhorita Kagome?

Ela abanou a cabeça e despertou. – Ah, sim, sim… Entendi.

- Entendeu o quê? – desafiou.

- Que tenho mais que fazer do que ficar aqui ouvindo um sermão de duas horas, senhor. – se levantou e se dirigiu até à porta. – Não se incomode… - acrescentou, ao ver o rosto do velho ficar vermelho de raiva. – Eu sei onde é a porta.

Quando saiu, Inuyasha a estava esperando e lhe deu um grande beijo na frente de todo o mundo, a enlaçando pela cintura. – Você demorou, hein?

- Aquele velho é que estava sempre rodando o disco e tocando mesmo. Ouvi as mesmas frases vinte vezes! – caminhavam em direcção do pátio exterior, estava quase a tocar para a próxima aula. – Você viu a Sango?

- Eu diria mais que a cheirei…

- Porque diz isso?

- Ela está como você.

- O quê?

- Tem o cheiro de Miroku em todo o corpo. – sorriu. – Eu diria que eles tiveram uma noite em cheio como a gente!

- Inu! – lhe bateu no peito. – Não diga isso alto! Eu fico com vergonha!

- E assim é que eu gosto de te ver! – beijou e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Kikyou passou por eles e fechou a cara, atirando os cabelos compridos para trás e passando com o queixo erguido, com a maioria das garotas populares atrás.

- O que deu nela? – Kagome perguntou. – Está com ciúmes, é?

- Eu falei com ela enquanto você estava na directoria. Expliquei tudo e acabei com ela.

Kagome quase chorou. – Sério? Já posso dizer a todo o mundo que somos namorados, então?

- Nunca te proibi disso, Kagome.

- Não, mas… Você namorava ela e eu pensei que…

Inuyasha a apertou nos braços, frente a frente. – Não chega a noite de ontem? – acariciou o pescoço dela com a ponta do nariz. – Nem esse anel aqui? – ergueu a mão dela entre as suas.

- Chega e sobra, Inu. Eu te am…

- Kagome! Inuyasha! – Sango corria para eles, puxando Miroku pela gola. – Até que enfim vos encontro!

- Oi, Sango! Oi, Miroku! – Kagome se desenvencilhou dos braços do namorado para abraçar amiga e beijar o rosto de Miroku. – Então? Como foi a vossa noite?

Sango corou e Miroku sorriu e coçou a cabeça. – Bem…

- Escusam de mentir. – Inuyasha apontou o próprio nariz. – Olfacto de youkai. Muito útil.

- Hei, hei, hei, hei! – Miroku tapou o nariz dele. – Não te quero cheirando minha Sangozinha, viu?

Elas riram e os garotos se espicaçaram o resto do intervalo.

Durante a aula, a última da manhã e do dia, Kagome trocou bilhetinhos com Sango o tempo todo, explicando o que aconteceu e como ele se declarara. Sango fez o mesmo.

Nossa, Miroku é fogo, hein? Se atirou assim em cima de você! Ahahahahahaha! 

"Eu que o diga! E você e o Inuyasha? Esse anel aí diz tudo! Estou tão feliz por vocês!"

Foi você quem contou acerca do harém para ele, não foi? Eu quase surtei quando vi a tenda lá montada!

"Ahahahahahahah! O que eu não dava para ter visto a sua cara! Eu só lembrei daquele sonho tarado que você teve com ele, você disse que tinha sido num harém, por isso pensei que era mais romântico seu sonho se realizar. E Inuyasha estava tão desesperado para te conquistar que faria tudo o que eu dissesse!"

Ai, que lindo! Estou tão apaixonada por ele, você nem imagina! Todos esses anos nos xingando e molestando um ao outro e agora,… Casamento!

"Isso só podia dar amor… É verdade! Você já falou com seu avô e com os pais de Inuyasha? É dessa que você mata o seu velho!"

Ai, vira essa boca para lá, Sango! Eu já sou maior de idade, posso me casar se quiser e ele sabe que eu sou muto responsável, confia em mim e em Inuyasha.

"Sim, até porque você é a Sra. Responsabilidade em pessoa! Ahahahahah! Me deixe ser a madrinha, por favor! Acho que Inuyasha vai pedir a Miroku para ser o padrinho."

Combinado, Sango, mas o Inu exagera. Não nos vamos casar já! Vamos esperar um ano ou dois no mínimo. Não quero que nada corra mal entre a gente e o melhor é a gente morar junto para se acostumar. Inuyasha vai comprar uma casinha nesse verão e nos mudamos nas férias para lá.

"Sim, você tem razão."

No fim da aula, o pequeno grupo feliz de enamorados foi tomar um sorvete na lanchonete e se dirigiram para o campo de treinos, com Inuyasha resmungando que sua força batia a agilidade de Kagome.

Claro que tiraram aquilo a limpo, mas Inuyasha perdeu e exigiu um prémio de consolação.

Dado por Kagome.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Continua…**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

**Calma, gente! Não é o fim!**

**É só o próximo capítulo. Só vou fazer mais um, embora ache que vai ser um pouco pequeno, ainda não sei. Só postei assim 'rapidinho' porque me deu vontade de escrever em Krash e bom, … deu o que deu.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Ja ne, minna!**


	9. Capítulo Oito

**.**

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

**.**

- E então, um ano mais tarde, Kagome e Inuyasha se casaram. Eu e sua mãe nos casamos dois anos depois e Tasuki já tinha nascido.

- Sério? – a menina de aparentes quinze anos olhou o pai com os olhos azuis muito abertos. – Que história linda!

O som da música animadora era muito alto e muitas pessoas, já então alegres e com mais uns copinhos de cerveja a mais, levantavam-se e gritavam as letras das músicas. Era uma festa da cidade, com um grande encoberto e com dezenas de mesas e barracas onde se vendiam pratos tradicionais do país. Era uma festa anual e muito frequentada.

- Ah, Azumi! Larga de ser tão idiota! – o jovem de dezassete anos pegou na lata de cerveja e emborcou um grande trago. – Você e sua mania de ouvir coisas românticas! – fingiu ter um arrepio. – Que horror!

A garota lhe deu um tapão no ombro musculado. – E você é um idiota que está sempre se metendo comigo! O que tem eu ser romântica? O amor é tão lindo!

- O amor é uma besteira! – escarneceu, virando de costas para ela no banco e bebendo mais cerveja. – Você só vê cor-de-rosa.

- E você só vê pancada! Só gosta de lutar e se meter em brigas!

- E você é uma chata uma menina mimada e infantil!

- O quê? Seu idiota!

Kagome chegou nessa altura, quando Azumi se preparava para dar um soco master no idiota.

- O que você fez para ela, Tasuki? – ralhou.

- Azumi, sente-se e deixe o Tasuki. – Sango chegou também, com o seu barrigão e uma travessa de comida. Kagome trazia as bebidas.

Miroku ajudou a sua esposa a sentar-se e lhe beijou o rosto. – Não devia estar fazendo tanto esforço, meu amor.

- Miroku, pela milésima vez… Eu estou grávida, não estou inválida.

Kagome sentou-se e riu-se. – É tão engraçado ver o Miroku todo babado! Vai ser o vosso terceiro filho e ele age como se fosse o primeiro!

Inuyasha bateu na cabeça do seu filho mais velho. – Pare de importunar a Azumi, seu moleque. Já é um homem, comporte-se como um!

- Ela é que começou!

- Não fui, não!

- Foi, sim!

- Não fui!

- Foi, sim!

- Não fui!

- Foi, sim!

Tasuki era muito grande, como todos os youkais da sua linhagem, e ultrapassava a pequena humana nus bons vinte centímetros, apesar da sua idade jovem. A menina quase chorava de raiva.

- Eu te odeio! – ela gritou, furiosa.

- E eu te odeio mais!

Inuyasha e Kagome se casaram aos dezanove anos e tiveram logo o seu primeiro filho, Tasuki. Era exactamente igual ao pai. Em tudo. Era a sua cópia não só no físico, mas também na personalidade. Adorava uma boa luta, tinha todas as garotas que queria e era casmurro e cabeça-dura, com as suas ideias formadas.

Azumi era o rebento mais velho de Miroku e Sango, que se casaram dois anos a seguir dos amigos. Era uma cópia de Sango, mas com os olhos de Miroku. Era muito romântica, com um corpo pequeno e frágil, mas tinha sido ensinada na arte da luta pela mãe.

Azumi tinha mais um irmão, Shoji, e Tasuki tinha também o seu irmão mais novo, Shinji.

Os dois eram muito amigos, ao contrário dos irmãos mais velhos, e eram inseparáveis.

- Parem, vocês dois! – Kagome disse. – Parecem cão e gato!

- É. – Sango abriu uma lata de refrigerante. – Parecem mesmo nós quando tínhamos a vossa idade! Mas não podem ficar assim para sempre, um dia vão ter que ser amigos e fazer as pazes. Nem sei porque brigam tanto!

- Não se preocupe, Sango… - Inuyasha disse, rindo e levando uma garfada de comida à boca. – Um dia eles irão admitir o amor que sentem um pelo outro e vão acabar namorando.

Azumi fez um som de indignação. – Nem morta!

- E você acha que eu quero? – Tasuki soltou um 'Feh!', típico de Inuyasha. – Eu gosto de mulheres maduras!

Azumi o esfaqueou com o olhar. – Você quer ver o que é ser madura?

Ele sorriu, mostrando as presas e se virando para ela, sensualmente. – Mostre, então.

Azumi levantou o punho, mas Miroku a travou com a voz.

- Não faça isso, Azumi! Estamos num local público!

Ela fez uma careta a Tasuki e bebeu refrigerante para se acalmar.

- Oi pessoal! – Kohaku apareceu com um sorriso e se sentou na mesa. – Como vão?

- Oi, tio Kohaku! O torneio já acabou?

Ele sorriu. Kohaku havia-se tornado no campeão de Wrestling Escolar da sua escola e, quando saiu, tornou-se treinador do mais recente campeão, Tasuki.

- Sim, já terminou. Minoru ganhou. – virou-se para Tasuki e sorriu, pegando numa cerveja. – Você vai lutar com ele no próximo combate, campeão. Amanhã a gente vai treinar outra vez, você precisa melhorar seu gancho esquerdo.

- AH! Ele que venha! – bateu um soco na sua mão.

- Pois… - Azumi soltou um 'Pff…' – Vai levar uma coça que não se vai mexer durante duas semanas!

- Até parece! – gritou, insultado.

- Tenho a certeza!

- Meninos! – Sango gritou. – Parem!

Eles bufaram e cruzaram os braços, virando de costas um para o outro.

- E onde estão Shoji e Shinji? – Kohaku perguntou.

- Estão num jogo de futebol. – disse Inuyasha.

- A essa hora da noite?

- É, depois eles nos ligam e a gente vai buscá-los.

A família continuou falando alegremente durante muito tempo, comendo e bebendo alegremente. As músicas continuavam a soar e os homens mais 'alegres' de outras mesas gritavam as letras e batiam com as canecas cheias de cerveja na mesa, fazendo a festa e os outros rirem.

Azumi viu o seu namorado sair da festa ao ar livre com uma garota e franziu o cenho.

- Com licença, eu volto já. – levantou-se sem esperar resposta e correu atrás dele. Tasuki franziu as sobrancelhas e saiu atrás dela, curioso.

Azumi chegou atrás das barracas de comida, onde estava escuro e sem movimento quase nenhum. Encontrou o seu namorado aos beijos com a tal garota, encostando-a ao tronco de uma pequena árvore. Sem se conter mais, começou a chorar e se virou, pronta a fugir dali, no entanto, bateu contra algo duro e quase caiu.

- O que foi, Azumi? – Tasuki a segurou contra o peito com os seus braços fortes. Olhou por cima dela e adoptou uma expressão raivosa. – Aquele idiota! Eu disse que ele não te merecia! – largou-a e puxou para cima as mangas da camisa vermelha, pronto a dar uma sova no covarde.

- Não! – ela pediu, o segurando pelo bícep. – Deixe estar, eu não quero que se machuque.

Ele a olhou, os seus orbes dourados fervilhando de raiva. – Como pode deixar esse idiota se escapar com essa? Acha que eu me machuco com esse franguinho? Eu o mandarei para o hospital! Tem que aprender a não brincar assim com você!

- Eu não me importo.

- Como?

Ela sorriu tristemente. – Ele é dos populares e eu não. Era obvio que isso ia acabar por acontecer.

Ele estava incrédulo. – E mesmo assim aceitou namorar com ele? Você se tem em muito pouca estima!

Ela deixou mais lágrimas caírem. – Desculpe.

Ele olhou para o casal escondido e para ela. – Ele alguma vez te beijou assim? – apontou.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – corou.

- Responda!

- Não.

Ele sorriu. – Bom, então eu vou fazê-lo com mais paixão ainda.

- O quê? – recuou e bateu contra um pequeno muro do jardim. Ele avançou para ela, sorrindo.

- Vou te mostrar como você pode ter qualquer garoto a seus pés.

Agarrou a moça pela nuca e a puxou para um beijo violento e apaixonado. O primeiro beijo a sério dela. Nunca tinha sido beijada por Tasuki, achava que ele preferia mulheres mais velhas, já que tinham dois anos de diferença de idade, mas nunca tinha admitido para ninguém, nem mesmo para ela mesma, que gostava dele. Achava-o extremamente sexy.

Tasuki soltou a moça e sorriu. – Está vendo? Para quem disse que me odiava, se rendeu direitinho!

Ela ficou furiosa. – Seu idiota! – e saiu correndo atrás dele para lhe bater.

Tasuki ficou mais aliviado. Não acreditava no amor nem nessas baboseiras, óbvio. Mas sentia um imenso afecto por Azumi e tinha se sentido deveras impotente quando a viu tão triste e magoada. Sabia que mais tarde admitiria para ela seus sentimentos e talvez até namorassem, mas por enquanto, gostava de ter a menina a correr atrás dele, a gritar e a rir.

A felicidade dela era muito melhor que não a ter.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

- Você viu aquilo? – Kagome se amarrou no braço do marido, sorridente.

- Ah, aquele charme ele herdou do pai! – disse, todo cheio de si. – Não é para menos que é o mais popular da escola e que tem todas as garotas se babando por ele!

- É. – Sango debochou, saindo de trás da barraca onde se tinham escondido para verem os seus filhos. – Mas de todas as garotas que pode ter, não tem a que quer. Veja lá se aquela raiva toda pelo cafajeste que enganou a minha filhinha não foram ciúmes!

- Por falar nisso… - Miroku arregaçou as mangas e se dirigiu ao casal escondido nas árvores. – Tenho a honra da minha filha para defender. Se me dão licença…

- Eu ajudo. Também quero defender a honra da minha futura nora! – Inuyasha saiu atrás do melhor amigo, estalando as garras.

Kagome e Sango abanaram a cabeça quando viram os marmanjões assutando o pobre adolescente e a garota dele. A menina se virou e as duas mulheres ficaram estupefactas ao constatarem que era exactamente igual à Kikyou.

- Mas o que… - Kagome gaguejou. – A Kikyou tem alguma filha?

- Eu não sabia! – Sango se aproximou um pouco mais para ver melhor. – Mas de certeza que é filha dela! São iguaizinhas!

- Shizuru! – Kikyou, mais velha, mas igualmente bonita e arranjada como há anos atrás, apareceu correndo, como se tivesse chegado a sua deixa. – O que está acontecendo aqui? – ela puxou o braço de Inuyasha e quando ele se virou, ela arregalou os olhos. – Inuyasha?

Kagome ficou vermelha de raiva quando viu o semblante dela mudar e ficar toda 'risinhos'. – Ela está se engraçando com o meu marido, ou é impressão minha?

Sano se riu de repente, assustando Kagome. – Tenho a impressão que isso vai ser como nos velhos tempos!

Kagome sorriu e ambas correram para a agitação perto das árvores no jardim. Kagome tirou umas satisfações com Kikyou, Inuyasha e Miroku defenderam a honra de Azumi e Sango deu um sermão em Shizuru. No fim, voltaram para a festa, Inuyasha rindo da tareia que Kikyou levou e beijando a sua mulher com todo o orgulho de um youkai possessivo, e Miroku se queixando da mão. Aparentemente, estava muito velho para dar umas porradas em alguém.

Tasuki e Azumi zoaram com a cara dele até se desfazerem em lágrimas e, então, toda a família se dirigiu para o carro, completamente feliz e realizada.

A vida ainda daria muitas voltas. Talvez um dia Kikyou conseguisse a sua vingança de Kagome. Talvez um dia Azumi arranjasse outro namorado para encher Tasuki de ciúmes. Talvez um dia Sango ficasse grávida novamente. Talvez um dia Inuyasha conseguisse, finalmente, ganhar uma pequena luta com a sua esposa.

Mas por enquanto, aqueles quatro velhos amigos tinham conquistado tudo o que queriam na vida.

Amor e alegria.

E não precisavam de mais nada para terem o mundo a seus pés.

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Fim!**_

**ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº**

_**Finalmente, gente! Mais de um ano depois, terminei essa fic!**_

_**Sei que não está grande coisa mas eu avisei que seria uma espécie de epílogo.**_

_**Bom, espero que tenham gostado e que me desculpem pela demora e pela falta de imaginação para o final. É que eu comecei a escrever histórias minhas com as minhas próprias personagens, entretanto, e, bom, deu nessa demora e nessa preguiça toda…**_

_**Mas, para vos compensar, o próximo capítulo a ser postado, vai ser o do Eros: o Deus do Amor!, mas acho que vai ser o penúltimo. Estou pensando fazer um pequeno epílogo também. MAS… Prometo não demorar para postá-lo, também.**_

_**Desculpem, a sério, não queria que ficassem decepcionadas comigo, espero que me perdoem um dia!**_

_**Beijão para todas e muito obrigada por terem seguido essa fic!**_

_**Sayonara! **_


End file.
